Trêve d'un soir
by Sephora909
Summary: Reina aperçoit Sieg dans un drôle d'endroit et vont sortir ensemble le soir même. Pendant cette longue soirée, de multiples rencontres vont avoir lieu... / ! Attention OCCs !
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Par une belle après-midi, au QG de Démon Card : Reina venait d'avoir une grosse dispute à faire trembler les murs avec Rushia. Pour essayer de regagner son calme, elle prend une douche brûlante, meilleur remède contre la fatigue.

**Reina :** Si seulement je pouvais l'étrangler et le réduire en bouillie dans un mixeur, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! Ce petit mioche commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Etc...

Une fois sortie de sa douche, elle prit 2 minutes pour souffler et arrêter un peu de médire de Rushia en s'écroulant dans son canapé.

**Reina :**Il faut que fasse quelque chose pour me changer les idées ou je sens que je vais devenir folle ... Aller se faire draguer ? Non, après une dispute avec un gamin insolent c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait les boutiques ! Je vais aller renouveler ma garde-robe à Experiment !

Une heure plus tard, au QG :

**Bérial :** Reina ! T'es là ! Ouvre ! Rushia s'est pas encore assez égosillé et il cherche quelqu'un avec qui s'énerver rapidement.

La porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas et personne ne répond. Il entre avec le double des clés que lui a donné Rushia, qui était persuadé que ça se passerait comme ça. Bérial chercha partout, il retourna toute la chambre, sans la trouver. Suite à cet échec, il retourna auprès de Rushia qui affichait comme d'habitude le sourire narquois que Reina déteste tant.

**Bérial :**J'ai rien trouvé dans sa chambre et elle n'a laissé aucune trace d'elle.

**Rushia** : Elle a sûrement dû mal supporter notre "petite" dispute de tout à l'heure. Elle est probablement sortie se vider la tête, et je ferais bien comme elle, pour faire 1 ou 2 massacres !

Du côté de Reina : tout allais pour le mieux. Avec 3 sacs remplis à raz bord par des vêtements multiples et variés elle se trouve actuellement au rayon lingerie.

**Reina **_(regardant de tous les côtés pour trouver un truc qui lui plaise)_ : Sieg Hart !

**Sieg**_ (devenant blanc comme un lavabo)_: Reina !

**Reina** : Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ? Et surtout dans ce rayon. Depuis quand le grand mage est-il devenu pervers ?

**Sieg : **Qu'est- ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas du tout pervers !

**Reina **_(s'accrochant au bras de Sieg) _: Rien que de te tenir le bras tu deviens tout rouge. On dirait une fraise avec des feuilles bleues.

**Sieg** _(de plus en plus rouge)_ : Bon, on va pas s'éterniser là-dessus... Tu faisais quoi ? Les autres oration seis sont avec toi ?

**Reina :** Ça se voit pas ? Je fais du shopping, et faire du shopping avec des garçons pareils c'est un enfer. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'as peur de périr à la baston ? Surtout que t'es venu ici pour faire le voyeur.

**Sieg : **Ah, ah, ah. C'est très drôle Reina. Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, à plus!

**Reina : **Quoi ! Tu t'en vas comme ça ! Toi aussi t'es qu'un sale type !

**Sieg** Mon hypothèse se confirme grâce au "toi aussi".

**Reina : **Hein ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Sieg :** Tu t'es engueulée avec Rushia, avoue.

**Reina :** Oui et alors ? C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. A chaque fois que je croise cette andouille de Rushia j'ai toujours une envie irrésistible de l'étrangler ! Sieg et si...

**Sieg : **Stop ! Si c'est pour un rendez-vous dans un de ces restos de luxe, je te préviens, je suis fauché en ce moment.

**Reina :** Comment il a fait pour deviner ? C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui paye.

**Sieg :** Non, c'est pas galant de faire payer les dames.

**Reina :** Enfin un garçon doux et attentionné.

**Sieg :** Le maximum que je puisse t'offrir c'est une de mes 2 entrées pour la fête foraine de ce soir.

**Reina :** Tu vas dans ce genre de truc ! Toi !

**Sieg :** Oui ! Moi ! Y'a pas d'âge pour aller à la fête foraine. Et puis de toutes façons, t'as pas le choix : c'est ça ou rien.

**Reina :** Bon, je saurais m'en contenter. Alors à 8 heure devant l'entrée ?

**Sieg :** Si tu veux. A ce soir !

**Reina : **Hep, hep, hep ! Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher pour que tu recommences à faire le pervers, tu te trompes ! J'ai 3 sacs bien lourds qui attendent d'être portés par de beaux bras musclés, alors au boulot !

**Sieg :** Un jour, la galanterie me perdra.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Après une très très très longue séance de boutiques avec des sacs toujours plus nombreux et toujours plus lourds, notre petit couple se sépara pour aller se préparer. Sieg Hart, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à préparer, préféra faire une petite sieste dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il fréquentait depuis 3 jours déjà, ce qui est un record pour lui, qui ne fait que voyager jour et nuit. Quand à Reina, elle avait beaucoup à préparer : 1- Choisir sa robe. Avec tous les achats qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne savais plus où donner de la tête et se décida après une bonne heure de réflexion pour une belle robe rouge avec des roses noires. 2- Choisir ses chaussures. Elle opta pour de petits talons hauts assortis à sa robe. 3- Le maquillage. Reina pris tout son temps, au risque de faire attendre Sieg qui, le connaissant bien, n'allait pas partir très loin. Une fois prête, elle eut juste le temps d'aller au rendez-vous avant d'être trop en retard.

**Sieg :** T'en as mit du temps !

**Reina : **C'est comme ça qu'on accueil la charmante personne avec qui on sort ! T'as attendu longtemps, au moins, pour te permettre de dire ça ?

**Sieg : **Je suis gardien du temps quand même, je sais ce que je dis.

**Haru & Elie : **Sieg Hart et Reina !

**Sieg & Reina **_(se retournant avant de faire des têtes d'ahuri)_ : Haru et Elie !

**Elie : **Salut ! Comment ça va bien ? Vous faites quoi ici, vous sortez ensemble ?

**Sieg **_(rougissant)_ :Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ?

**Haru : **Fait gaffe Elie, Reina est une Démon Card.

**Reina :** Drôle de façon de dire bonjour, Rave master. Mais sache que pour sortir avec Sieg, j'ai dû faire la trêve avec lui. Donc j'ai aucune raison de me battre avec qui que ce soit.

**Elie :** Alors vous sortiez bien ensemble. Vous faites un joli couple tous les deux.

**Haru :** Excuses-moi pour "ma drôle de façon de façon de dire bonjour". Mais je dois avouer qu'Elie à raison, vous allez bien ensemble.

**Sieg :** C'est bon, on sort ensemble et alors ? Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler.

**Haru :** Ça m'étonnerais que le monde s'écroule mais si Reina sort avec un traître, elle trahit elle aussi Démon Card.

**Reina :** Mais pas du tout ! Et de toute façon, personne n'en saura rien. Tu vois Julius entrain de se gaver de sucreries et Bérial qui fait un tour de manège ?

**Sieg :** Julius encore, ça m'étonnerait pas de lui, mais Bérial sur un manège...

**Elie :** Si tout le monde veut bien on peut y aller ensemble, tous les 4 !

**Haru : **Si tu veux.

**Sieg :** Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi Reina ?

**Reina :** Même si ça gâche notre soirée en couple j'ai pas le choix, sinon on va pas arrêter de se tomber dessus et ça bousillera encore plus la soirée.

**Elie :** Alors c'est parti !

Et c'était parti pour une nuit pleine de surprises qui allait durer longtemps, très longtemps. Pour commencer, rien de tel quelqu'un petit classique de la fête foraine...

**Elie :** Un chamboule tout ! On fait une partie ?

**Sieg :** OK ! On fait un concours Haru ? Celui qui gagne le plus d'attraction.

**Haru :** C'est pas dans ton genre de lancer des défis, Sieg.

**Reina :** Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, il est pas comme d'habitude : quand on s'est retrouvés cet après-midi c'était dans un grand magasin au rayon lin...

**Sieg** _(arrivé à temps pour mettre sa main sur la bouche de Reina)_ : Au rayon de rien du tout, on y va...

**Reina** _(réussissant à enlever la main de Sieg) _: Au rayon lingerie !

**Elie : **Sieg, depuis quand tu joues au pervers dans les grands magasins ?

**Sieg :** Elle dit n'importe quoi ! Vous allez quand même pas croire tout ce que dit une Démon Card ?

**Reina :** En plus tu mens, c'est vraiment pas bien mon petit Hart ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'on a fait la paix pour ce soir alors y a pas de Démon Card qui tienne ! OK !

Tellement pris dans son élan, elle envoya une grosse baffe au pauvre gardien du temps, qui l'a mal reçue. Il est resté dans la même position pendant 2 minutes avant de se remettre normalement et de frotter la joue en chouinant.

**Sieg :** Ça fait mal... C'était ma première.

**Reina :** Je te préviens que t'as intérêt à t'y habituer si tu décide pas tout de suite de rentrer dans le droit chemin.

**Sieg : **Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de faire des conneries ?

**Reina :** Parce que sinon, j'aurais plus de beau gosse gentil et galant pour me réconforter. Pour ce qui est des garçons bêtes et méchants j'ai tout ce qui faut au QG.

**Haru :** Depuis que Rushia est sorti de sa prison, il se passe de drôles de choses, Sieg en est un bon exemple.

**Sieg :** C'est pas ma faute, j'avais pas le droit de faire l'andouille quand j'étais petit, faut être sérieux pour apprendre la magie. Alors il faut bien que je me défoule de temps en temps.

**Elie** _(en s'accrochant au bras de Sieg et se mettent à chouiner à son tour) _: Oh mon pauvre petit Sieg Hartounet.

**Reina :** Peut être mais faire des truc comme ça à ton âge, c'est grave ! _(elle attrape Elie et l'amène à l'écart)_. Viens par ici, j'ai un truc à te dire.

**Elie :** À bon, c'est quoi ?

**Reina :** C'est un truc qui faut pas que les garçons entendent. Sieg, si tu gagnes la partie je te pardonne mais si tu perds, fait gaffe à te fesses.

**Haru **_(bas à Sieg) _: T'as pas de chance mon pauvre, j'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un comme ça sur mon dos.

**Sieg :** C'est pas de ma faute. D'habitude elle est pas comme ça. Reina c'est plutôt la drague, le luxe,... Enfin pas du genre à ma baffer dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Tu crois que c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas emmené dans son resto super cher ?

**Haru :** Non, je ne crois pas. Bon ! On la fait cette partie !

**Sieg :** Tu pourrais me laisser gagner ? J'ai déjà eut du mal à supporter la baffe alors imagine un peu ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

**Haru :** Justement, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on te vois prendre une raclé par Reina.

**Sieg :** C'est bon, j'aurais pas besoin que tu me laisses gagner : je vais t'étaler en moins de deux !

**Haru :** C'est ça, je t'attends !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Après la partie...

**Elie : **Oh, revoilà les garçons.

**Reina : **Alors cette partie ?

**Haru & Sieg :** Égalité !

**Elie : **C'est vrai ?

**Haru : **Ouais, on a tout dégommé dès la première balle.

**Reina :** Sieg t'aurais pas corrompu par hasard ?

**Haru :** Mais non, pas du tout !

Elle se tourne vers Sieg.

**Sieg : **Bah quoi ? J'ai rien corrompu du tout.

**Reina : **Mon œil oui !

Et elle le baffa (pour la deuxième fois) sur l'autre joue, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Sieg vit alors apparaître une "connaissance" dans son champ de vision.

**Sieg :** C'est toi qui disais qu'aucun autre oration seis n'était ici et que Julius se gaverait pas de bon-becs ?

**Reina :** Oui pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

**Sieg :** Ça tombe bien, il y en a pas. Regarde par ici.

**Reina, Elie, Haru : **Julius !

En effet, c'était Julius. Attiré par l'appel de son nom, il détourna la tête de son énorme barbe à papa rose et collante qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage et se dirigea tout joyeusement vers notre petit groupe qui tirait (sauf Sieg) une méga tête d'ahuri.

**Julius :** Oh ! Mes beaux amis ! Que faites-vous ici ?

**Haru : **C'est exactement ce que je voulais te demander.

**Julius : **Moi ? Mais c'est évident, je suis venu m'amuser en beauté, alors on remet notre jolie bataille à plus tard.

**Sieg :** Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Reina : ta fuite du QG et notre rencard va faire 3 fois le tour de Démon Card.

**Julius :** Mais non ! La petite sortie de Reina en dehors du QG c'est plus un secret. Par contre, pour votre magnifique sortie en amoureux, je peux le garder pour moi. Je savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble tous les deux, toutes mes plus belles félicitations.

**Sieg : **On sort ensemble mais on c'est pas remis ensemble. Et de toutes façons, on n'a jamais été ensemble.

**Reina : **Quels progrès, bravo Sieg ! Le traitement à baffes commence à faire son effet.

**Elie : **Je devrais peut-être essayer la même chose avec Haru...

**Reina :** Le Rave master est un pervers ! Intéressant...

**Haru : **Quoi ! Mais c'est même pas vr...

**Sieg** _(qui stoppe Haru)_ :Je te déconseille de continuer Haru. T'as bien vu ce que ça a donné avec moi, alors toi qu'est plus obsédé que moi, je donne pas chère de ta peau.

**Julius : **Ah les femmes je vous jure. Toujours à raconter ce que vous craignez en beauté. Si vous voulez un beau conseil : laissez-les dire, ça vous évitera des baffes.

**Haru : **Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? Tu n'es pas marié à ce que je sache ?

**Sieg **_(bas à Haru)_ :Haru, tu sais bien que Julius est un homme seulement en apparence. À l'intérieur c'est une vraie femme : il est encore plus long à se pouponner que Reina, tu te rends compte un peu ?

Suite à ces stupidités, Haru ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sieg pour éviter de tomber.

**Haru **_(les larmes aux yeux)_ : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est trop drôle ! Tu devrais radoter plus souvent !

**Julius : **Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui raconter !

**Sieg : **Rien, juste des bêtises. Je pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

**Elie** _(qui parlait avec Reina sur l'attitude d'Haru et qui n'avais pas suivie l'histoire avec Julius)_ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Haru ? Il y a une chenille dans ton pantalon ?

Sur-ce, Haru a craqué. Il s'est mit à fondre de rire en se roulant par terre les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois qu'Haru eut retrouvé ses jambes et séché ses larmes de joie, la petite troupe des 5 se dirigea vers une autre attraction...

**Elie :** Un tir à la carabine ! C'est ce que je préfère dans les fêtes foraines.

**Haru : **Ah oui ? Alors qui veut faire une partie avec nous ?

**Reina : **Moi je veux bien, même si les armes à feu c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

**Sieg : **Moi les armes à feu c'est vraiment pas mon truc. En jouant avec moi vous êtes sûr de pas être dernier.

**Julius : **Bon, alors je peux jouer sans me faire ridiculisé en beauté.

En effet, Julius ne fut pas ridiculisé en beauté. Première et loin devant, Elie gagne haut la main en explosant tous ses ballons par paquets de 3 avec un seul plomb. Viennent ensuite dans l'ordre : Haru, Reina et Julius. Sieg pris la belle place de dernier avec un score complètement minable.

**Elie : **Youpi ! J'ai gagné !

**Sieg : **Youpi, j'ai perdu.

**Julius : **Ce n'est pas très beau d'être mauvais perdant.

**Sieg : **Qui est mauvais perdant ?

**Haru : **Aller, fait pas la tronche. Même si t'as touché que 2 ballons !

**Reina : **Comment t'as fait pour être aussi nul ? T'as fait exprès de perdre ?

**Sieg : **Mais pas du tout ! J'ai un anti-don pour tout ce qui est du genre fusil et revolver. Une fois on m'a donné un de ces trucs et j'ai fait exploser une voiture. Alors maintenant j'évite ce genre de choses.

**Elie : **C'est vrai ? Ça devait être drôle !

**Haru : **Quoi ! Non mais t'es complètement cinglé !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Après avoir expliqué à Elie que brûler les voitures ça n'a rien d'amusant, nos amis se dirigent maintenant vers un manège à très grande vitesse.

**Haru :** Oh ! Il va à une vitesse monstrueuse.

**Julius :** La vitesse est aussi une forme de beauté.

**Reina :** Et ceux qui sortent du wagon en vomissant, c'est aussi une forme de beauté ?

**Sieg :** Comment elle t'a cassé "en beauté".

**Reina :** Toi on t'a rien demandé espèce de pervers à 2 balles.

**Julius :** Je te retourne ta phrase Sieg.

**Elie :** Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer on ira faire un tour dedans.

**Tous les autres :** Hein !

**Elie :** Ben quoi ?

**Haru :** Tu n'as pas encore compris que si tu montes là-dedans tu va rendre tout ce que t'as mangé ?

**Bérial :** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord le Rave master.

Haru sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à trouver Bérial quelques pas derrière lui, l'air un peu mal en point.

**Sieg **_(bas à Reina)_ : Tu disais qu'on retrouverait jamais Bérial sur un manège ? On l'a retrouvé après, ça compte quand même.

**Reina : **Oh arrête un peu toi. Ça va pas Bérial ?

**Bérial :** Je suis monté sur ce truc que vous nommez manège et j'en ai l'estomac tout retourné.

**Elie : **J'avais prévu ça !

Elle sorti une tablette de médicaments contre les états vomitifs de sa poche et tendit un comprimé au démon.

**Elie :** Prends-le et ça passera en quelques secondes.

**Bérial : **Thank you !

Bérial avala le médicament et reprit tout de suite des couleurs.

**Haru : **Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

**Bérial : **Après que Reina soit partie, j'ai cherché Julius pour lui demander une revanche au poker, mais il n'était pas là. Puis j'ai aperçu la pub pour la fête foraine alors comme j'avais rien à faire, je suis venu ici.

On entendit Sieg se marrer tout doucement derrière les autres en se mettent une main devant la bouche.

**Bérial : **Tu te fous de moi, le traître !

**Sieg **_(ayant du mal à parler en rigolant)_ : Non non, c'est pas ça. C'est tout à l'heure, Reina, elle nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun autre oration seis ici et il y en a 2. Ensuite, que Julius se gaverait pas de bonbons, on l'a retrouvé derrière une barbe à papa aussi grosse que lui. Et aussi qu'on te verrait jamais sur un manège, on ne t'a pas vu dessus mais après, c'est pareil.

**Reina** _(envoyant une grosse baffe à Sieg)_ : Tu va arrêter de te foutre de moi !

**Bérial :** Il y a du progrès dans le mauvais comportement, Sieg. Tu pourrais réintégrer Démon Card !

**Sieg **_(se frottant la joue les larmes aux yeux)_: Si c'est pour ma faire baffer jour et nuit par Reina, non merci.

**Bérial : **Pour que Sieg se fasse baffer à tire-larigot, j'ai dû louper quelque chose.

**Elie **_(se penchant vers Bérial)_ : Dis, tu viens avec nous ?

**Bérial : **Si tu veux. De toutes façons je te dois bien ça.

C'est ainsi que le démon se joignit au groupe pour faire plaisir à Elie qui l'avait tiré d'un bien mauvais pas.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

**Haru : **On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Sieg, Reina, Julius et Bérial : **On s'en va !

**Haru : **Et pour aller où ?

**Elie : **En arrivant en ville ce matin, j'ai vu un karaoké, on pourrait y faire un tour ?

**Sieg : **Je vous ferais une démonstration de ma sublime voix.

**Reina : **C'est vrai que je t'ai jamais entendu chanter.

**Julius : **Ça doit être de toute beauté.

**Bérial : **Qu'est–ce qui vous le fait croire ? Si ça se trouve c'est une vraie une gamelle !

**Sieg : **Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la gamelle !

**Reina : **Du calme les niais !

**Haru : **Alors on y va ?

**Sieg & Bérial : **Et comment !

Guidés par Elie à travers la grande ville d'Experiment, les alliés d'un soir se redirent au karaoké.

**Elie : **C'est joli ici. "Soirée spécial KYO" ! J'adore ce groupe !

**Julius : **Connais pas.

**Reina : **C'est pourtant un groupe célèbre. Faut ce mettre à jour Julius.

**Serveuse : **Bonsoir et bienvenue ! Combien êtes-vous ?

**Haru : **Hum... 6.

**Serveuse : **Et combien veulent participer à la soirée ?

**Sieg : **Juste moi.

**Serveuse : **Quel est votre nom ?

**Sieg : **Hart. Sieg Hart.

**Elie : **Ça fait pas très class à la James Bond.

**Sieg : **Ah oui ?

**Serveuse : **Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Après avoir été placés, la lumière baissa et une multitude de faisceaux lumineux ont éclairés la salle. Les noms des participants étaient tirés au sort et ceux étant choisis montaient sur scène pour interpréter le titre de leur choix.

La soirée avait déjà bien commencé et on avait entendu plus de "gamelles" que de "pas mal".

**Animateur : **Le prochain participant est... Jegan !

**Tous les 6 : **Jegan ?

Ce fut bien le Jegan à qui ils pensaient qui apparu à son tour sur la scène. À la table de nos 6 compagnons, tout le monde était trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Une question régnait dans leurs têtes : "Qu'est-ce que Jegan-le-muet pouvait faire dans un endroit pareil ?"

**Jegan : **"Dans ma chair".

Une petite musique douce commença à s'élever dans la salle devenue silencieuse et la voix de Jegan, douce et mélancolique, retentit. À cet instant, jamais on aurait pu imaginer qu'il jouait les muets à longueur de journée, les filles étaient conquises. À la fin de son interprétation, il reçu un tonner d'applaudissement, des milliers de sifflements.

**Animateur : **Le prochain va avoir du mal à relever le défi ! Et cette personne se nomme... Sieg Hart !

**Sieg **_(murmurant à lui-même)_ : Super hasard, Lapasdouée.

Il se leva en regardant le visage perturbé de Jegan et Sieg lui adressa un sourire "à la Rushia". Même avant qu'il ai commencé, les filles murmuraient, donc bon signe.

**Sieg : **Pour rivaliser, je dirais "Respire".

Même processus que celui de tout à l'heure sauf que cette fois, les filles n'étaient pas conquises mais évanouies d'admiration. Bérial avait tort, le traître chantait d'une voix mélodieuse. Quand il eut fini et voulu quitter la scène sous sa tempête d'applaudissements et de cris, l'animateur l'attrapa par le bras.

**Animateur : **Vous avez fait une interprétation digne du participant précédant, un message à lui adresser ?

**Sieg : **Bien sûr. Pars pas sans nous à la sortie.

Jegan pris un air supérieur en signe de confirmation, puis Sieg alla se rasseoir. Il y eut encore quelques amateurs après, mais aucun n'égala Jegan ou Sieg. La fin de la soirée était arrivée, l'animateur remercia tout le monde et Jegan attendit le groupe à la sortie.

**Elie : **Il est passé où ? Je le vois pas.

**Jegan **_(sortant de l'ombre) _: Là.

**Elie : **Pourquoi tu te cachais ?

**Jegan : **Je me cachais pas du tout.

**Sieg : **Alors ?

**Jegan : **Alors quoi ?

**Reina : **Moi qui te croyais muet, tu chantes plutôt pas mal. Même si tu n'égales pas Sieg.

**Jegan **_(s'adressant aux oration seis)_ : Vous faites quoi ici ? Et avec eux.

**Julius : **On est allés s'amuser en beauté à la fête foraine d'à côté et on est tombés sur eux avec Sieg et Reina, qui sortaient ensemble, en amoureux, c'était trop chou. Comme en plus, on n'était pas venus pour les tuer en beauté, on fait la paix pour la soirée.

**Jegan : **Vous vous êtes remis ensemble depuis votre dispute qu'a tournée au sang ? (vol.6)

**Reina : **Oui et alors, depuis quand ça t'intéresse ce genre de choses ?

**Jegan : **Bof, je voulais juste être à jour au sujet Sieg.

**Reina : **C'est ça, sale menteur.

**Elie : **Jegan, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

**Jegan : **Je voulais pas rester seul avec Rushia, j'ai préféré aller me balader.

**Haru : **Tu viens avec nous ?

**Jegan : **...

**Bérial : **C'est juste pour cette nuit, demain tu pourras les défoncer comme tu voudras.

**Jegan : **Si vous y tenez.

Un minuscule moment de silence tombe avant d'être rompu par l'estomac de Sieg qui cria famine.

**Reina : **Ben dit donc, il en fait du boucan ton ventre.

**Sieg : **C'est pour ça que je propose qu'on aille se faire une petite bouffe.

**Elie : **Avec plaisir !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Cette fois c'est Reina, spécialiste en restaurants, qui guida le petit monde à travers la ville. Environ 2 minutes de marche se sont écoulées et l'on entend une voix brailler des choses rendues incompréhensibles par la distance. À l'écoute de cette voix, Reina s'arrêta net, frémit, puis reparti de plus bel. Elle courut dans les rues qui menaient à ce braillement à une vitesse incroyable, jamais on aurait pu se douter qu'elle pouvait courir aussi vite.

**Haru : **Où est-ce que tu vas !

**Bérial : **Attends-nous !

**Sieg : **Aux pieds Reina !

Mais Reina ne les attendaient pas et fini par les semer. Soudain, la silver claimer s'arrêta devant un petit café où on entendait la voix crier : "suite de trèfle ! ". Elle entra en défonçant la porte du café.

**Reina : **Rushia !

**Rushia **_(ne se levant pas de sa chaise et tournant juste la tête) _: Tiens, une vieille connaissance.

**Reina : **Comment ça vieille ! Espèce de gamin de maternelle !

Juste au moment où Rushia allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, Sieg entra en coup de vent, ce qui était le cas de le dire car pour augmenter sa vitesse, il avait utilisé l'élément du vent.

**Sieg **_(haletant)_ : Qu'est-ce tu cours vite... Reina.

Il s'effondra en sueur dans une chaise.

**Rushia : **Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est intéressant. Ne serais-ce point le beau gardien du temps, le défenseur des filles et de la galanterie, le traître d'élément master ?

**Sieg : **T'en sais des choses à mon sujet.

À ce moment là, tout le reste de la troupe débarqua dans le café. Reina les empêcha d'interrompre la discussion, trop impatiente de connaître la suite.

**Rushia : **Un membre de l'oration seis qui se révèle être un traître, ça passe pas inaperçu. De même que quelqu'un qui 6 mois plus tôt voulais à tout prix tuer une personne et qui maintenant serait prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie pour elle.

**Sieg : **Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?

**Haru : **On vous gêne pas trop ?

**Rushia : **Tiens, comme le monde est petit. Voyons... Le Rave master, la fille de l'aetherion, Bérial, Julius et Jegan. Ça en fait du monde qui vient me voir. Vous 4, vous voulez faire comme le bleu, trahir Démon Card ?

**Bérial : **On est juste venu s'amuser et on est tombés sur eux alors on a fait une petite trêve pour la nuit. Demain, ça tiens plus.

**Rushia : **Si c'est juste pour la nuit, ça peut aller; Alors je peux saluer dignement la fille de l'aetherion.

Sieg attrapa la cape de Rushia, la tira d'un coup sec, suivi d'un croche-patte qui le fit tomber, mais il se rattrapa de justesse avec "la position pompe".

**Rushia : **Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?

Reina profita de la situation pour piétiner Rushia qui tomba à terre en mangeant le sol.

**Rushia : **Reina ! Et toi le traître pourquoi t'as fait ça !

**Sieg : **Pour rendre service à Reina qui mourrait d'envie de s'essuyer les pieds sur ton dos. Au fait, la fille de l'aetherion à un nom, tâche de t'en souvenir.

**Rushia **_(qui se relève)_ : Arrête de me donner des leçons, j'ai horreur de ça !

**Sieg : **Faudra bien t'y habituer.

**Reina : **Vous allez vous renvoyer la balle encore longtemps !

**Elie :** Oui, on commence à s'ennuyer.

Rushia envoya un regard gourmand à Elie en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Comme par réflexe Reina et Sieg immobilisèrent les bras du Dark Bring master.

**Reina et Sieg : **Va y Elie.

**Rushia : **QUOI !

Elie envoya un énorme coup de pied là où Julius s'en était pris un (vol.12).

**Rushia **_(à genoux et avec un visage expriment sa douleur)_ : AA...WAAH...

**Elie : **C'est fou ce que ça défoule !

**Reina : **N'est–ce pas ?

**Rushia : **Surtout ne venez pas m'aider !

**Haru : **Si tu jures de ne plus faire de mal à Elie pendant la trêve, on la fera avec toi.

**Rushia : **Tu parles d'une trêve, j'arrête pas de ma faire tabasser !

Il se releva et on entendit une voix s'adresser à Sieg.

**Player : **Alors le bleu, on est venu se faire plumer avec ses potes ?

**Julius : **T'es déjà venu ici, Sieg ?

**Sieg : **Oui, hier... J'aurais pas dû dire ça !

**Reina :** C'est pour ça que t'es fauché ! Avoue !

**Sieg : **Eh... Ben... C'est à dire que...

Reina fit une batte de baseball avec son argent et rua de coups le pauvre Sieg qui chouinait.

**Rushia : **Heureux de voir que je suis pas le seul à prendre.

**Sieg : **C'est ça, marre-toi bien !

**Rushia : **Mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Quand Reina eut terminé de se défouler, le joueur s'approcha de Rushia avec un air intéressé.

**Player : **Hep, petit ! T'as l'air plus doué que le grand dadet bleuté. On se fait une partie ? Tu récupéras tout ce qu'il a perdu hier.

**Rushia :** Ça dépend, Sieg t'as perdu beaucoup ?

**Sieg : **Énormément.

**Rushia : **Alors j'accepte. Sieg, je te préviens, je te rendrais pas rond de ce que t'as perdu.

**Player : **Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Les adversaires prirent place à une table et la partie commença. La chance était du côté de Rushia, il avait dans ses mains le roi de pique, la dame de pique, le valet de pique, le 10 de pique et pour finir... Le 4 de carreaux. Une main brillante même si il y avait un misérable 4 à la place de l'as de pique. Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que l'adversaire lui réserve.

**Player : **Combien de cartes pour l'échange ?

**Rushia : **Une seule.

**Player : **La partie va être serrée.

**Rushia : **Peut-être bien. Je pioche.

Tout à coup le visage de Rushia rayonna à la vue de sa carte. Puis ce fut à l'autre de piocher, lui aussi semblait se réjouir et dévoila son jeu le premier.

**Player : **Qu'est–ce que tu dis de ça ! Brelan !

**Rushia : **J'en dis que c'est pitoyable. Flush Royal.

**Player : **Comment t'as pu sortir ça ! C'est quasiment impossible !

**Rushia : **Moi je me demande comment Sieg a pu perdre contre un nul pareil. Allez, aboule le fric.

**Player **_(tremblant) _: Tiens !

Le joueur posa une énorme bourse pleine à craquer sur la table et s'enfuit. Tous faisait des yeux ronds allant de la bourse à Sieg.

**Sieg : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Rushia : **Comment t'as pu perdre une telle somme face à cet andouille !

**Sieg : **C'était la première fois que je jouais à ça et je connaissais pas bien les mises.

**Haru :** T'es complètement irresponsable ! Et d'abord où est-ce que t'as trouvé autant d'argent !

**Sieg : **Tu sais, c'est bien payé d'être gardien du temps. Je venais de recevoir mon salaire de ce moi-ci pour payer ma chambre d'hôtel, mais maintenant, je sais pas comment je vais faire.

**Elie **_(l'air attendri) _: Mon pauvre petit Sieg Hart. Rushia, si je te bats au poker tu rends son argent à Sieg et tu nous paye un repas dans un resto chic, OK ?

**Sieg** _(bas à Rushia)_ : C'est à ça que ça sert la galanterie.

**Rushia** _(bas à Sieg)_: Si c'est juste pour ça, c'est pas demain que je vais m'y mettre. J'ai pas besoin des femmes, moi._ (Haut)_ Si c'est moi qui gagne, Elie passera le reste de la soirée avec moi et moi seul. C'est toujours d'accord ?

**Elie : **Et comment !

**Haru : **Fait attention Elie tu...

**Elie : **T'inquiète, la chance est avec moi.

Rushia et Elie prirent la même table que tout à l'heure, il battit les cartes et les distribua. Le jeu se déroula très rapidement...

**Rushia : **Combien de cartes ?

**Elie : **Aucune, j'ai un poker d'as !

**Rushia : **Alors ça c'est vraiment un truc impossible à faire ! Et moi j'ai vraiment pas eut de chance sur ce coup, à peine un brelan. C'est complètement nul, j'ai perdu. J'aurais tant voulu passer la nuit avec toi, Elie...

**Sieg :** Pour lui faire des trucs pervers ?

**Rushia : **On dirait pas que tu tiennes à ton argent, toi !

**Sieg **_(ébouriffant les cheveux de Rushia) _: Mais si, mais si. C'est juste que je suppose des choses.

**Rushia : **Des choses fausses !

**Barman : **Vous là ! Le petit blond et le beau bleu, vous allez arrêter de gueuler à la fin !

**Sieg : **Oui, toutes nos excuses. Nous partions de toute façon.

**Rushia : **Tiens, v'là ton blé !

**Sieg : **Merci beaucoup mon cher Rushia.

**Rushia : **Depuis quand je suis te suis cher ? Mais bon, vous voulez que je vous amène où ?

**Reina : **Là où je vais choisir.

**Rushia : **Alors là non ! Si c'est elle qui choisi, c'est hors de question qu'on me laisse l'addition ! Elle va se venger de moi sur mon porte-monnaie, je la connais bien cette fille !

**Reina : **J'aurais aucune raison de me venger : si on s'était pas engeulé, j'aurais pas revu Sieg. Je connais un petit resto pas cher dans le coin.

**Julius : **Alors allons-y en beauté.

Sur le chemin...

**Rushia : **Sieg, t'as combien de pseudos ?

**Sieg : **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Rushia : **Pour savoir si t'en a plus que moi.

**Sieg : **Alors je vais te décevoir parce que j'en ai une flopée : le Hart, le beau bleu, beau gosse, tout un tas de truc sur la couleur de mes cheveux et pour les DC c'est bien sûr "le traître". Mais j'allais oublier le plus important : Sieg Hartounet ♥.

**Rushia : **Qui c'est qui t'appelle comme ça ?

**Sieg : **Reina, quand elle viens de s'engeuler avec toi et qu'elle me passe un coup de fil tout de suite après, ce qui bouffe tout mon forfait.

**Elie : **T'as un portable ?

**Sieg : **Comme tout le monde, non ?

**Haru : **Non, moi j'en ai pas.

**Rushia : **Maintenant tu sais quoi demander au Père Noël, Haru !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

**Reina : **On y est, voici le Bass Clown.

**Julius : **C'est très joli.

**Rushia : **T'es sûre que c'est dans mes moyens ?

**Bérial : **Bien sûr, ça se voit de dehors ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

**Jegan : **Moi j'entre, je crève la dalle !

**Elie : **Pour le peu qu'il parle, il pourrait être poli !

**Reina : **Ça sert à rien, il est toujours comme ça.

**Bérial : **Il est peut-être malpoli mais il a raison.

**Haru : **Alors on y va.

Le Bass Clown était un vaste restaurant, bien éclairé et très mignon. Il y régnait une bonne ambiance. Jegan avait attendu bien sagement que les autres entrent pour choisir une table.

**Sieg : **Sympa comme resto. Reina, tu devrais écrire un boukin sur les bonnes adresses où manger.

**Reina **_(en baffant Sieg)_ : Non mais ça va pas toi !

**Elie : **Dis Haru, on n'est pas déjà venus manger ici ?

**Haru : **Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai des doutes.

**Julius : **Si mes souvenirs sont beaux, vous avez mangés ici dans le tome 5 du bas de la page 145 à la page suivante, donc la 146.

**Haru : **Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

**Julius : **J'ai appris tous les mangas de Rave en beauté.

**Bérial : **On s'occupe comme on peut quand il y a personne à trucider.

**Serveuse : **Bonsoir et bienvenue au Bass Clown, combien êtes-vous ?

**Jegan : **Huit.

**Serveuse : **Bien, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît... Cette table vous convient ?

**Jegan : **Ouais, c'est bon.

Le groupe de 8 se plaça à une table ronde dans cet ordre : le premier à s'asseoir fut Jegan, à côté de lui s'assit Rushia, Bérial, Sieg, Reina, Elie, Haru et Julius. De ce fait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rushia, Elie se trouvait juste devant lui.

**Elie : **T'as autant faim que ça Jegan ?

**Jegan : **...

**Reina : **Tu sais Elie, Jegan n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est un vrai goinfre. Des fois, on dirait qu'il a tellement faim qu'il en boufferait son dragon.

**Jegan :** ...

**Reina : **Ben réagit quoi ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !

**Jegan : **...

**Sieg : **Moi j'ai une méthode pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche : tu ressors plein de vieux souvenirs honteux sur lui.

**Reina : **On peut toujours essayer. Mais le problème c'est que j'en ai pas, il fait jamais rien.

**Rushia : **Ah oui ? Ben moi j'ai un truc bien drôle à raconter...

C'était un jour où j'avais rien à faire, je vagabondais dans le QG et je suis tombé sur Jegan. C'est en le voyant que j'ai eut une idée sur comment m'occuper.

**Rushia : **Jegan, suis-moi faut que je te montre un truc.

Sans rien dire Jegan m'avais suivi. On a fait 3 fois le tour du QG dans le silence le plus complet. Et quand j'ai commencé à trouver ça lassant, je suis allé devant la porte de ma chambre.

**Rushia : **Mais pourquoi tu me suis ?

**Jegan : **C'est toi qui m'as demandé ça.

**Rushia : **Ouais, peut-être.

Et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez.

**Rushia : **Elle était top cette blague, je m'en suis roulé par terre. Ce que j'aurais donné pour voir la tronche de Jegan !

Là-dessus, tout le monde se mit à se moquer du pauvre Jegan qui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par une blague à 2 balles.

**Jegan : **Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi ?

**Elie : **Il a ouvert la bouche !

**Jegan : **...

**Reina : **Dis-moi, tu manges comme 10 alors tu devrais grossir un peu, mais t'es toujours aussi maigre. Ce n'est pas normal.

**Jegan : **Et alors, t'es jalouse ?

**Sieg : **Oui, je crois bien.

**Reina : **Tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries !

En guise de punition Reina envoya une énorme baffe dans la tronche de l'élément master, renversant sa chaise en arrière avec lui assis dessus. Tous les regards du resto s'étaient tournés vers eux.

**Julius : **Jolie baffe Reina.

**Bérial : **J'aurais pas aimé me retrouver à la place du traître.

**Sieg **_(se relevant) _: Moi qui n'ai jamais reçu de baffe de ma vie, je m'en prend 5 en une soirée et je me prend des coups de batte de baseball et tout ça de la même personne. C'est dangereux de sortir avec toi Reina.

**Reina : **Peut-être mais si je te frappe, c'est pour ton bien.

**Rushia : **La vie est dure Sieg : on est gentil, galant et tout ce qui faut et on se prend de baffes par sa petite amie.

**Sieg : **Je préfère prendre des baffes que des coups de pieds là où je pense !

**Reina : **Oh ! Arrêtez les gamins de 2 ans !

**Rushia : **Qui a 2 ans !

**Reina : **Sieg et tout particulièrement toi !


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

La dispute commençant à dégénérer, les autres entamèrent une discussion entre eux.

**Haru : **On pourrait continuer comme ça encore longtemps vous croyez pas ?

**Elie : **Oui, ça devient lassant à la fin.

**Julius : **Je vais essayer de les immobiliser en beauté avec mon Dark Bring.

Ils s'immobilisèrent juste le temps que Jegan puisse placer un mot.

**Jegan : **Vous allez arrêter vos gamineries, j'aimerais bien pouvoir attaquer la bouffe.

**Sieg : **Il a pas faux, moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.

**Reina : **Alors appelles une serveuse.

**Sieg : **Pourquoi moi ?

**Bérial : **Parce que si c'est toi, elle viendra tout de suite.

**Rushia : **Les femmes qui n'ont aucun goût sont toutes attirées par Sieg comme des mouches à un pot de miel.

**Elie : **Mais tu sais comme dit le proverbe : "on prend plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre".

**Reina : **Bien renvoyé Elie.

**Rushia : **Grrrrr...

**Sieg **_(interpellant la serveuse) _: S'il vous plaît !

Toutes les serveuses les plus proches accourraient vers Sieg et se battaient même pour prendre sa commande.

**Rushia **_(en geulant aussi fort que ses cordes vocales lui permettent)_ : Vous faites toutes suer à toujours être collées aux fesses de cet andouille ! Y en a une qui reste là et qui prend la commande et toutes les autres elles se tirent le plus loin possible de moi !

Effrayées par le beuglement, une bonne partie des serveuses enfuit. Seules 3 restaient encore là, les plus courageuses des admiratrices du Sieg Hartounet.

**Sieg **_(désignant la plus proche) _: Toi tu restes et les autres, désolé, mais vous devez partir ou le gamin détruira le resto.

**Lodi : **Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lodi. Vous avez choisi ?

**Haru : **En y repensant... On a rien choisi.

**Rushia : **Puisque c'est moi qui paye, c'est moi qui choisi ! _(il prend une carte)_ Un truc pas cher, un truc pas cher... Ah ! Jambon grillé frite pour tout le monde et basta.

**Jegan : **C'est tout ? Je peux pas avoir double frite ?

**Rushia : **J'ai dit BASTA ! Et toi, tu dis au cuistot de se grouiller.

Lodi avait l'air terrifiée face au client plus que bruyant et Sieg fit signe de venir et lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille. En partant, elle adressa une petite courbette à l'élément master comme pour le remercier.

**Julius : **Tu lui as joliment dit quoi ?

**Sieg : **Rien, si Rushia l'entendait il me tuerait.

**Rushia : **Ben dit-le qu'on en finisse, j'arrive plus à te supporter.

**Sieg : **Je lui ai dit que tu faisais un régime et que c'était pour ça que t'était surexcité.

**Rushia **_(pointant Decalogus sur Sieg) _: Qui fait un régime !

**Sieg : **Du calme, j'allais pas lui dire qu'un ado de 16 ans rêve de réduire le monde à néant et de tuer tous ceux qu'il croise.

**Rushia **_(se calmant) _: OK, ça peut passer pour cette fois. Je voudrais pas devenir célèbre trop vite. Au fait Sieg, je voulais savoir : pourquoi tu voulais tuer mon père ?

**Sieg : **Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Rien n'est dit dans le manga, enfin pour l'instant.

**Elie : **T'as qu'à inventer quelque chose.

**Sieg : **Alors... Quand il m'a demandé de rejoindre Démon Card, il m'avait promis des places de concert pour Kyo alors j'ai accepté. Le problème c'est que je les attends toujours mes places. Ça doit être un truc de ce genre.

**Bérial : **Je crois pas, c'est totalement idiot.

**Sieg : **Comment ça ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ?

**Rushia : **Vu le fric que t'as à perdre en jouant aux cartes, je me demande bien pourquoi tu te les as pas achetés toi-même ?

**Sieg : **Parce que je peux pas. En tant que gardien du temps je peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi alors toutes mes dépenses sont contrôlées.

**Reina : **Alors comment t'as fait la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, quand je t'ai obligé à payer mes fringues ?

**Sieg : **J'ai dit aux contrôleurs qu'on m'avait volé mon porte-monnaie. Ils se sont mis à crier que j'aurais pu arrêter le voleur et tout un tas de truc de ce genre dont j'avais rien à faire. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à leur mentir, ils m'auraient exclu pendant un mois. Déjà qu'ils me soupçonnent de glander à longueur de journée.

**Reina : **Mais c'est pourtant pas ce que tu fait ?

**Sieg : **Ben si, c'est tellement ennuyant comme job. Comment tu veux qu'il se dérègle le temps ? En plus, il y a 4 jours, j'ai foiré un exam super important, j'ai été recalé, tu te rends compte un peu !

**Jegan : **Tu passes encore des exams ? À ton âge ?

**Sieg : **Évidement si je veux montrer en grade. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge ! T'as 2 ans de plus que moi je te signale !

**Jegan : **Je sais mais tu restes vieux pour passer des exams.

**Haru : **T'as que âge Sieg ?

**Sieg : **J'ai 24 ans. Et seulement 24 ans comparé à lui qu'en a 26 !

**Elie : **24 et 26 ans ?

**Sieg : **Oui, je suis encore jeune MOI.

**Elie : **Je croyais que t'en avais que 20 et Jegan j'aurais dit dans les 28 ans.

**Bérial : **Jegan, t'es un vieux maintenant !

**Jegan : **...


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

**Lodi **_(plein d'assiettes sur les bras)_ : Votre commande est prête ! Bon appétit !

**Tous :** Merci !

Lodi eut à peine le temps de donner à Jegan son assiette qu'il commença à dévorer à toute vitesse ce qu'elle contenait.

**Lodi **_(s'en allant)_ : C'est vraiment un groupe de gens étranges : le gamin qui veut détruire la salle, le grand dadet qu'on dirait qu'on le nourrit pas... Ça va être quoi après, le beau gosse qui va me draguer pour pas payer ? Sa copine qui va se soûler ? Non mais vraiment.

**Reina : **Un peu de tenue Jegan, on est dans un restaurant ici, pas dans un fast food.

Jegan pris la peine de lever ses yeux de son assiette pour poser sur Reina un regard voulant dire :" Celui qu'a quelque chose à dire sur ma façon de manger, je le butte".

**Reina : **C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

**Sieg : **On ne jette pas de tels regards à une fille qui s'en fait pour ton image.

**Reina : **C'est pas vraiment à son image que je m'inquiétait mais plutôt la mienne.

**Rushia : **Prends exemple sur moi Jegan.

Rushia lança à Elie un regard gourmand en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Et comme un crime ne reste jamais impuni, il reçu 4 coups de pieds dans le tibia au même moment puis poussa un cri de douleur.

**Rushia **_(en se frottant la jambe)_ : Non mais ça va pas ! Vous savez à que point ça peut faire mal ce genre de truc !

**Haru : **C'est à toi que je devrais crier "non mais ça va pas" ! T'as pas à regarder Elie de cette façon !

**Rushia : **Où là, Môsieur le Rave master monte sur ses grands chevaux. Peut-être a-t-il des sentiments cachés pour une certaine personne ?

**Haru **_(rougissant)_ : Mais non...

**Rushia : **J'ai touché dans le mille hein ?

**Haru : **Pas du tout !

**Rushia : **Si j'ai tout bon, alors on continue. Tu l'aimes et tu n'oses pas lui avouer ?

**Haru : **Dis pas ça devant elle.

**Elie : **Devant qui ?

**Julius : **Elle ne se sent même pas concerné, tu peux continuer en beauté mon cher Rushia.

**Rushia : **OK. Allez, crache le morceau, t'es allé jusqu'où avec elle ? Si tu me dis qu'il y a rien entre vous je te préviens que je repars avec elle ce soir.

**Haru : **Si tu fais ça, je te tue !

**Rushia : **Alors il n'y a toujours rien entre vous ! Depuis tout ce temps que vous êtes ensemble il y a jamais eut même rien qu'un tout petit smack sur les lèvres ?

**Haru : **Non et alors !

**Rushia : **Alors je serais parti avec elle avant que t'ai le temps de faire quoi que soit.

**Haru : **Je te laisserais jamais faire ça ! Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai déjà regardé sous sa jupe, je l'ai maté quand elle prenait son bain, et de près en plus.

**Sieg : **Vraiment ? La chance.

**Rushia : **En tout cas, tant qu'il n'y a pas eut ni contact physique – si tu vois ce que je veux dire – ni déclarations, pour moi il n'a rien entre vous et je m'occuperais d'elle à ta place.

**Bérial : **Cette discussion entre vous sur pas grand-chose s'éternise.

**Jegan : **Allez dehors qu'on puisse bouffer en paix. Même si j'ai déjà vidé mon assiette.

**Haru : **Mais on peut pas partir comme ça !

**Reina : **Alors allez régler ça dans les toilettes.

**Rushia : **Ramène tes fesses Glory.

Rushia traîna Haru derrière lui jusqu'aux toilettes. Le calme était enfin présent à la table depuis leur départ et les assiettes étaient vides.

**Elie : **Ça fait du bien aux oreilles quand y a plus Rushia

**Reina : **Oh que oui. Et imagine que moi je doit le supporter chaque jour.

**Jegan : **Sieg, appelles une serveuse.

**Sieg :** Encore ? Pourquoi faire ?

**Jegan : **Rushia n'est plus là alors il dira rien si on commande en plus. Je viens à peine de commencer à manger.

**Sieg : **D'accord. Mais si il veut taper quelqu'un, c'est toi qui prends.

**Jegan : **Ça m'est égal, il le saura pas de toute façon.

**Sieg : **S'il vous plaît !

Cette fois, une seule serveuse osa s'approcher de la table.

**Serveuse n°1 :** Bonjour, c'est vos amis qui font tant de bruit dans les toilettes ?

**Bérial : **Eh... Amis, c'est pas le mot juste.

**Reina : **Bérial,on s'en fiche de ça. Mais oui ça doit être eux. Pourquoi ?

**Serveuse n°1 : **Pourriez-vous leurs demander d'arrêter ? Ils commencent à devenir gênants.

**Julius : **Je m'excuse en beauté mais personne ne pourra les arrêter. Que ce soit nous ou quelqu'un d'autre.

**Jegan : **Eh ! C'est pas pour ça qu'on t'a dit de venir. Je veux tout ce qu'il y a sur la carte, et en vitesse.

**Serveuse n°1 : **Excusez-moi mais avant je dois m'occuper de vos deux amis.

**Jegan **_(pointant son épée sur la gorge de la serveuse)_ : J'ai dit en vitesse.

**Serveuse n°1 **_(apeurée)_ : Oui ! Tout de suite !


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Effrayée, la serveuse pris ses jambes à son cou en direction des cuisines.

**Reina : **T'avais pas besoin de la menacer.

**Jegan : **...

**Sieg : **Toujours fidèle à lui-même : quand quelque chose va de travers il sort son épée et après il est muet.

**Jegan : **Et toi quand t'as un problème tu fait quoi ?

**Sieg : **Si c'est une fille, je fais mon regard charmeur mais si c'est un gars, je m'apitoie sur mon sort avec les larmes et tout et tout.

**Elie : **Et ça marche ?

**Sieg : **Oui, ça cours. Je m'énerve assez rarement avec les gens que je connais pas et je frappe jamais les filles.

**Elie : **Pourtant t'as déjà essayé de me tuer.

**Sieg : **Mais c'était avant, et il y a longtemps en plus : je faisait encore parti de Démon Card. En plus je pensais bien faire, pour arrêter l'aetherion, empêcher la destruction du monde, remplir ma mission et pouvoir ainsi obtenir enfin une augmentation...

**Bérial : **En résumé tu voulais t'attirer gloire et fortune. Comme si il était pas assez friqué.

**Sieg : **Ben... Dit comme ça, c'est pas faux non plus.

**Reina : **Tu voulais sa peau juste pour ça ! Sale égoïste !

Reina envoya balader Sieg une fois de plus à coup de baffe. Un gigantesque "PAF" retentit dans toute la salle devenue silencieuse.

**Sieg : **T'avais pas besoin de frapper aussi fort. Et pourquoi tu me tapes avant que j'aie eut le temps de t'expliquer ?

**Reina : **Quand t'es en faute, t'as pas à t'expliquer. Puis d'habitude t'es toujours sage, sérieux, calme et jamais gaffeur. C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de te baffer 6 fois dans la même soirée alors j'en profite.

**Julius : **Tu les comptes en beauté ?

**Reina : **Au moins je garderais un bon souvenir de cette soirée.

**Sieg : **Pas moi.

Au moment où Reina allait commencer à taquiner Sieg, Haru et Rushia reprirent leurs places à la table avec chacun un œil au beurre noir.

**Elie : **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

Vous êtes couvert de bleus.

**Haru & Rushia **_(se pointant du doigt l'un l'autre)_ : C'est de sa faute !

**Rushia : **Comment ça c'est de ma faute !

**Haru : **Parce que c'est de la mienne peut-être !

**Bérial : **Oh ! Calmez-vous un peu ! Vous en avez pas eut assez tout à l'heure ?

**Rushia : **Non, ils nous ont virés avant qu'on ait terminés. Mais il y a pas que nous qu'ont morflés apparemment.

**Sieg **_(montrant sa joue)_ : Tu parles de ça ?

**Haru : **Whaou, tu l'as pas loupé, Reina.

**Reina : **Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

**Haru : **Qui d'autre bafferait Sieg aussi fort ?

**Rushia : **Moi je voudrais bien essayer, ça a l'air marrant.

**Sieg : **Pas pour moi.

**Rushia : **Je m'en fous, t'es un traître, je te baffe quand je veux et autant que je veux !

**Sieg : **Qu'est-ce que tu t'énerves vite.

**Rushia : **Parce que toi tu t'énerves jamais peut-être ! Le Sieg Hart est un animal parfait, c'est ça !

**Sieg : **Bien sûr que non, personne n'est parfait. Je te faisais juste une remarque, comme quoi, depuis que t'es revenu, tu fais que de hurler, c'est tout. Maintenant, à part que je suis pas un animal, je dis plus rien sinon je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche.

**Rushia : **T'as intérêt !

**Sieg : **...

**Reina : **C'est horrible, tu me l'as transformé en Jegan.

**Rushia : **Au moins il me foutra la paix !

**Jegan : **Je vois pas en quoi c'est horrible d'être comme moi.

**Sieg : **Oh que si, c'est horrible. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour te la fermer pendant tout ce temps, tu dois t'ennuyer.

**Rushia **_(ébouriffant Sieg)_ : Je croyais que tu te la fermais Sieg.

**Sieg : **Arrête ça tout de suite ! J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mes cheveux, c'est mon attire fille, c'est sacré.

**Rushia : **Tu me l'as bien fait au pub, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de te le faire ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de cheveux sacrés ?

Rushia s'amusa à mettre les cheveux de Sieg sans dessus dessous pendant une bonne minute tandis que celui-ci se débattait inefficacement. Quand Rushia eut terminé de titiller Sieg, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une énorme touffe bleue dont l'origine semblait inconnue.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

**Sieg **_(toujours coiffé en pétard et extrêmement calme)_ Tu vas voir Rushia, ma vengeance sera terrible.

**Rushia : **Ah oui ? T'as intérêt à te dépêcher pour ta vengeance : si à partir de demain tu croises ma route je te préviens que je te tuerais avant que t'aie le temps de me dire bonjour. Mais si c'est au QG que je te choppe entrain de flirter avec Reina, je me ferais un plaisir de te torturer avant de te tuer. Surtout au nouveau capillaire, puisque c'est ton point sensible.

**Sieg : **Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour me recoiffer ?

**Rushia : **Moi je peux le faire...

**Sieg : **Non ! Toi tu touches plus à mes cheveux jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

**Rushia : **Je t'ai traumatisé à ce point là ?

**Elie : **Tu vas arrêter de t'acharner sur lui à la fin ! Tu te lasseras jamais de l'embêter ! Allez, tourne ta tête Sieg, je vais t'arranger ta touffe.

**Sieg : **Merci Elie, au moins avec toi je suis sûr d'être bien coiffé. Tu vois Rushia, c'est à ça que ça sert la galanterie.

**Rushia **_(imitant Sieg)_ "Tu vois Rushia, c'est à ça que ça sert la galanterie". Moi j'ai pas besoin de ça pour attirer les filles ! Regarde !

Il interpella une jolie serveuse et mit une main sur sa minijupe.

**Serveuse n°2 : **Retirez vos sales pattes de moi ! Comment osez-vous !

**Rushia : **Oh là, calmos.

**Chef : **Encore vous ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Votre comportement est inadmissible ! Quittez cet établissement sur le champ ou j'appel les agents de l'empire !

**Rushia : **J'en ai la chair de poule. Qu'ils vi...

Bérial glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Rushia qui s'arrêta net.

**Rushia : **Qu'ils ne viennent pas. On va s'en aller en vitesse et vous entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, Ok ? Allez ! Dehors !

Malgré les protestations du reste du groupe qui ne comprenais pas le comportement du Dark Bring master, ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

**Reina : **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! T'as peur de l'empire maintenant !

**Rushia : **Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Heureusement que Bérial m'a averti, j'avais rien vu.

**Haru : **Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé !

**Sieg : **Il est parti sans payer l'addition.

**Bérial : **Toi aussi t'as remarqué ?

**Sieg : **Vu comme il a pris la fuite, il n'y avais que ça qui pouvais l'inquiéter.

**Rushia : **J'ai pas pris la fuite ! J'ai juste sauvé mon fric !

**Elie : **Maintenant qu'on a fini de manger, on fait quoi ?

**Julius : **Moi je rentre au QG, me coucher tard c'est pas bon pour mon teint. Quelqu'un viens avec moi ?

**Bérial : **Ouais, toutes ces conneries m'ont épuisées.

**Jegan : **Je viens aussi. Et toi Rushia ?

**Rushia : **Non, je vais rester encore un peu avec le traître et compagnie. Avec un peu de chance je me retrouverais seul avec la belle petite Elie.

**Reina : **Compte pas là-dessus. Je reste ici histoire de vous surveiller, toi et Sieg.

**Sieg : **Mais j'ai rien fait moi.

**Reina : **On sait jamais, depuis que t'es avec Rushia tu fait que des conneries.

**Sieg : **C'est pas de ma faute, il me provoque sans arrêt.

**Rushia : **Parce que maintenant c'est à cause de moi ! T'as la mémoire courte on dirait : Qui a essayé de me faire tomber ? Toi. Qui a supposé que j'étais un pervers ? Toi. Qui m'a rappelé la honte du coup de pied d'Elie ? Toi. Qui attire les filles plus que moi ? Toi. Qui m'a fait passer pour un con avec une histoire de régime grotesque ? Toi. Qui m'a frappé de toutes ses forces dans le tibia ? Toi.

**Sieg : **Peut-être mais toi t'as osé t'attaquer à mes cheveux.

**Reina : **Voilà, c'est ce que je disait : incapables de passer une minute sans s'engueuler ou se contredire.

**Haru : **Tu connais le proverbe : "qui aime bien, châties bien ?"

**Sieg : **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce proverbe plein de sous-entendu complètements faux ?

**Rushia : **Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une chose pareille ? Qui aimerais ce traître d'élément master qui fait même pas son job ?

**Sieg : **Je fait pas mon job et alors ? Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

**Bérial : **Désolé d'interrompre votre petite discussion, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais... Si, un peu quand même alors on va y aller. Ruru tu rentres pas trop tard sinon on va penser que le traître t'a eut.

**Rushia : **Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je suis plus un gamin, je rentre quand je veux !

Jegan siffla son dragon qui arriva sur le champ. Une fois les 3 Démon Card à bord, Julia décolla et ses passagers lancèrent à leurs ennemis des : "la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve vous y laisserez la vie" ou alors : "profitez bien de vos derniers instants" et encore d'autres menaces de mort très réjouissantes.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

**Sieg **_(regardant les DC s'éloigner)_ C'est quoi ça, "Ruru" ? T'as beau dire de mes surnoms, le tien il est pas mieux.

**Rushia : **Comment ça pas mieux ! Je préfère largement "Ruru" à "Sieg Hartounet", on dirait un nom de cleps.

**Sieg **_(ne regardant toujours pas Rushia) _Tu dois avoir de bonnes relations avec Bérial pour qu'il t'appelles comme ça.

**Rushia : **T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire !

**Sieg **_(tournant enfin la tête vers Rushia)_ Absolument pas, mais c'est pas demain la veille que Reina va t'appeler ainsi.

**Rushia : **Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de son avis ?

**Sieg : **Ça te plaît pas d'être aimé des femmes ?

**Rushia : **Si mais ça dépend des quelles.

**Reina **_(soulevant Rushia par le col) _C'est quoi cette réponse douteuse ! Tu sous-entends quoi !

**Haru : **On dirait 2 parents et leur gosse insupportable.

**Rushia :** C'est qui le gosse insupportable ! Et j'aurais honte d'avoir des parents comme ça.

**Reina : **Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

**Rushia : **J'ai dit que j'aurais honte d'avoir une mère aussi vieille.

**Reina : **Tu vas voir toi ! Sieg, dit quelque chose, réagit !

**Sieg : **Si j'ai eut un enfant avec Reina, ça suppose "des choses."

**Reina **_(envoyant balader Sieg à coup de baffe) _Non mais tu penses à quoi !

**Elie : **T'as changé Sieg, je me demande si je peux encore te faire confiance...

**Sieg : **Mais évidemment que oui !

**Rushia : **Moi je paries que non, toutes ses histoires de protection c'est du bidon. Je sûr qu'il est même pas cap de crever pour te sauver.

**Sieg : **Ça c'est la solution de tout dernier recours. Mais toi t'hésiteras pas à me tuer pour t'emparer d'Elie.

**Rushia : **Assurément, mon cher. En plus te me gonfle tellement que quand ce moment arrivera je te ferais mourir à petit feu et tu regrettera de t'être interposé entre moi et Elie.

**Haru : **À part vous menacer de mort vous savez faire quoi ?

**Rushia : **Haru, je te signales que t'es entrain d'arrêter une superbe discussion !

**Sieg :** Moi j'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué.

**Rushia : **C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres !

Reina arriva par derrière, transforma son argent en une énorme tapette à mouche et mit KO les troubles faits.

**Reina : **Voilà, comme ça on va pouvoir discuter sans être interrompus par les abrutis.

**Haru : **Hum... Mouais. Pauv Sieg.

**Elie : **Et si on allaitse promener sur la plage ?

**Haru : **Pour faire quoi ?

**Reina : **Tu sais, on trouvera pas grand-chose d'ouvert à cette heure-ci.

**Haru : **Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il était si tard. Et comment on fait pour transporter les deux autres ?

**Elie : **On les prend par les pieds et on les laisse essuyer le sol.

**Haru : **Non mais ça va pas !

**Reina : **Si, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

**Haru : **Quoi ! T'es sérieuse Reina ? Rushia je m'en fiche tu peux le faire traîner où tu veux mais Sieg quand même...

**Elie : **Il l'aura pas volé.

**Haru : **C'est vrai qu'il le mérite bien. Comment on peut passer de l'état stoïque-insensible à crétin fini ?

**Reina : **Mystère et boulle de gomme.

**Elie : **Bon, moi je prends Rushia et Reina tu prends Sieg ?

**Reina : **Je vais m'en faire un plaisir.

**Haru : **Qu'est-ce que Sieg t'as fait pour mériter ça ?

**Reina : **Rien du tout, c'est juste que j'adore le taquiner, c'est un de mes passe-temps favori. Je peux lui faire ce que je veux, il me fera rien du tout.

**Haru : **À ce stade là c'est plus du taquinage, c'est de l'acharnement.

**Reina : **Et alors ? Qui aime bien, châties bien.

**Haru : **Donc c'est le grand amour entre vous deux.

**Reina : **Arrête de diredes bêtises de ce genre où tu te retrouveras dans le même état que ces deux zigotos.

**Haru : **J'ai compris l'idée.

Le spectacle que nous offrait notre petit groupe était très étrange : les filles traînaient chacune un garçon par les pieds comme on aurait traîné une poubelle au vide-ordure et Haru avait l'air terrorisé à l'idée de finir comme eux. En cours de chemin, Sieg s'était remis du choc mais préféra ne pas en avertir les autres.

**Sieg : **Où est-ce que je suis ? Ah oui, Reina m'a mit KO. Mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression de bouger... Oh c'est pas vrai, elle me traîne par terre. Mon pauvre manteau va devoir faire un tour au pressing. Et Rushia ? Dans la même situation que moi. On va essayer de la réveiller histoire de rire un peu.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Sieg fit quelques signes, un petit nuage apparu au dessus de Rushia et fit pleuvoir quelques gouttes. Rushia gigota dans tous les sens en toussant et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

**Rushia : **ERR ! ERR ! Je vais me noyer !

**Reina : **Sieg ! T'était réveillé et tu l'as même pas dit !

**Sieg : **Je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

**Rushia : **Et tu commences déjà à m'emmerder !

**Sieg : **Je voulais pas te noyer, juste te réveiller.

**Rushia : **C'est ça, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? C'est pas là que Reina nous a assommés.

**Elie : **Non, on va faire un tour sur la plage et pour pas perdre de temps parce qu'il est déjà tard on vous a tirés par les pieds jusqu'ici.

**Rushia : **En gros j'ai servi de serpillière. Même si je suis ton ennemi c'est pas très sympa me faire ça Rave master.

**Haru : **C'est pas de ma faute, c'est elles qu'ont voulus.

**Sieg : **Me pique pas ma réplique s'il te plait. Sinon les lecteurs vont penser que c'est moi qui dis ça.

**Rushia : **Ouais d'habitude c'est Sieg qui rapplique en chouinant : "C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Rushia".

**Sieg : **Je suis un peu hors sujet mais on serait pas sur la place devant la gare ?

**Reina : **Ah oui, t'es observateur : avec toutes ces idioties t'arrives à te concentrer. Que de bons souvenirs...

**Sieg : **Pas pour moi parce qu'avec de ton coup de couteau j'ai dû m'acheter un manteau neuf. L'autre était irréparable.

**Reina : **Mon couteau t'a traversé le ventre et tu penses qu'à ton manteau !

**Sieg : **Surtout que le plus souvent c'est en cadeau que j'ai mes fringues.

**Elie : **En cadeau ?

**Sieg : **Oui, j'ai un grand fan-club dans ma ville natale et ses membres m'offrent tout et n'importe quoi, donc j'ai pas besoin d'acheter grand-chose.

**Reina : **Tes fans t'offrent aussi tes sous-vêtements ?

**Sieg : **Oh ! Il faut pas exagérer quand même ! Quoi que... À la dernière St Valentin...

**Rushia : **Attendez un peu, si j'ai bien compris, il y a pas si longtemps, à cet endroit précis, Reina à traversée Sieg avec son couteau ! Qu'est-ce que Sieg a fait pour que tu fasses cet acte héroïque !

**Sieg : **Finalement, tu sais pas grand-chose sur moi.

**Rushia : **J'ai une copie de ta carte d'identité, quelques rapports te concernant et des affaires à toi que t'as laissé dans l'ancien QG et que Reina à sauvée.

**Sieg : **Alors ça doit être là que j'ai oublié ma Game Cube. Je la cherchais l'autre jour parce qu'on m'a offert un jeu, et quand j'ai dit à celui qu'y me l'a donné que je pouvais pas y jouer il était super déçu le pauvre. Mais bref, cette petite histoire entre Reina et moi s'est passée le soir où elle a su que j'étais un traître et où j'ai retrouvé Elie...

**Rushia : **Reina savait que t'étais un traître et elle t'as pas tué tout de suite !

**Reina : **Tais-toi et écoute la suite si tu veux tellement savoir pourquoi je l'ai épargné sur le moment.

**Sieg : **Donc, j'avais retrouvé Elie et j'allais l'achever quand Haru est apparu. Comme il me laissait pas finir ma mission de gardien du temps, j'ai décidé de lui faire sa fête et ça s'est terminé par l'arte aris. C'est là que Reina entre en scène et proposa de m'épargner en échange d'un rendez-vous. Comme j'ai refusé elle a décidé de me tuer en me plantant son couteau dans le ventre mais Musica m'a en quelque sorte sauvé en arrêtent Reina et la suite tu dois certainement la connaître.

**Rushia : **On m'a dit qu t'avais fini mal en point mais je pensait pas que c'était de la main de Reina.

**Sieg : **Et oui, juste parce que j'ai refusé un rendez-vous en sa noble compagnie. Reina est une femme sensible tu sais.

**Reina : **Tu veux mourir ?

**Sieg : **Non, merci, je m'en passerais bien. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus refuser aucun de tes caprices, tel qu'il soit. Sauf évidemment mettre fin à mes jours.

**Reina : **Oui et ça m'arrange bien d'avoir un petit toutou obéissant au doigt et à l'œil.

**Sieg : **...

**Rushia : **Elle te traite de toutou et tu la laisses faire ?

**Sieg : **Que veux-tu ? La dernière fois que je me suis rebellé, j'ai fini à l'hosto. Imagine si je décide de rompre avec elle.

**Reina : **Tu te retrouveras dix pieds sous terre.

**Sieg : **Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disait ? Mais bon on va pas s'éterniser là-dessus ça pourrait mal finir.

**Rushia : **Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, ça me déplairait que ma victime préférée meurt de la main de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

**Haru : **Bon, si c'est réglé on y va.

**Sieg & Rushia : **Où ?

**Elie :** Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on va sur la plage.

**Rushia : **Pourquoi faire ? Moi je veux aller au bowling.

**Sieg : **On était dans les vapes à cause d'une dispute débile quand ils ont décidés alors on n'a pas notre mot à dire.

**Reina : **T'es enfin redevenu raisonnable où t'es juste d'accord sur la destination ?

**Sieg : **Je crois que je suis redevenu un peu raisonnable mais le bowling c'était pas une mauvaise idée.

**Rushia : **Alors on va au bowling.

**Sieg : **Comme ça je pourrais t'envoyer les boules dans la troche.

**Rushia : **Bon, si on n'a pas le choix on va à la plage.

**Haru : **T'as peur de Sieg ?

**Rushia : **Toi t'arrêtes de raconter des conneries ou dès qu'on est dans l'eau je te noies !

**Sieg : **Si tu fait ça je te balance un éclair.

**Rushia : **Peut-être mais tu toucheras aussi Haru.

**Sieg : **Je m'en fous du moment que je te touche.

**Haru : **T'es pas resté raisonnable longtemps.

**Sieg : **La bonté est éphémère.

**Elie : **Tout comme ma patience.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Elie attrapa l'oreille de Sieg et la tira pour le faire avancer de force.

**Sieg : **Aïe ! Elie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Aoutch ! Mais tu me fais mal !

**Elie : **T'avait qu'à pas vouloir faire du mal à mon Harunet. Des fois je me demande si t'es pas pire que Rushia quand tu t'y met. C'est bon, tout le monde suit ?

**Rushia : **Comment ça pire que moi ! Je suis le Dark Bring master quand même !

**Sieg : **Si tu veux, on peut échanger. Mon oreille commence à se détacher.

**Reina : **Fait attention Elie, va pas me l'abîmer. Je voudrais le ramener chez moi.

**Rushia : **Ha non ! C'est hors de question ! Je veux pas de ce truc dans mon QG !

**Reina : **Il te gênera pas, c'est à peine si tu le verras.

**Sieg : **Comment ça tu me traite de "truc" ! En plus on dirait que Reina veux adopter un petit chiot et que son père est pas d'accord ! Je vous signale que je suis ni un animal ni à adopter !

**Reina : **Et pourquoi pas ? T'as déjà une propriétaire ?

**Rushia : **Tu peux le ramener à une condition : je veux pouvoir m'en servir aussi.

**Reina : **Non, c'est le mien ! Si je te le prête je suis sûre de le retrouver en morceau !

**Sieg **_(les larmes aux yeux)_ Je vois que c'est peine perdue de vous faire comprendre que je suis et serait jamais à personne. Mais s'il te plait Elie, je t'en supplie, lâches mon oreille.

**Elie : **Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, c'est OK.

**Sieg : **Oh, merci Elie.

**Elie : **Reina, c'est à ton tour de le faire avancer !

**Reina : **Merci de me l'avoir gardé, j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille.

**Sieg : **QUOI ! Mais je peux avancer tout seul !

**Reina : **Sans faire de bêtises, je crois pas.

**Sieg : **Haru ! Ils sont tous fous, viens m'aider !

**Haru : **Je préfère pas m'en mêler, je pourrais finir comme toi.

**Sieg : **Comment ça tu veux pas m'aider ! Petite merde ! Sale lâche ! Trouillard ! Saligaud !

**Reina **_(tirant encore plus fort sur l'oreille de Sieg)_ Tu vas arrêter d'être grossier !

**Sieg : **Oui ! Tout ce que tu voudras mais arrêtes de tirer aussi fort ! Pourquoi c'est moi le souffre-douleur ?

Elie avais rejoint Haru derrière Reina qui tenait toujours Sieg par l'oreille aux côtés de Rushia qu s'amusait bien à narguer, comme à son habitude, l'élément master. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination Reina lâcha Sieg au grand soulagement de celui-ci et firent quelques pas sur le sable.

**Reina : **C'est beau la plage de nuit.

**Sieg : **Ah ! Je sens plus mon oreille tellement j'ai mal.

**Reina : **Attends, on est dans un endroit super romantique et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

**Sieg : **Désolé Reina mais j'ai pas pu me retenir de me plaindre. C'est vrai qu'au départ on était partis pour sortir tous seuls, rien que tous les deux, toi et moi, en amoureux. Je m'excuse de l'avoir oublié.

Sieg se rapprocha de Reina, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et collèrent leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Devant ce si touchant spectacle les autres commencèrent une discussion à voie basse...

**Haru : **Elie, tu crois pas qu'on devrait les laisser seuls ?

**Elie : **Oui, t'as raison, partons.

**Rushia : **Non vous restez.

**Elie : **Et pourquoi ?

**Rushia : **Parce que si vous restez ils n'oseront pas faire "certaines choses", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Haru : **Et t'as besoin de nous pour faire ça ?

**Rushia : **T'as bien vu, Reina m'en veux à mort et elle serait prête à tout pour se venger. Et ce guignol d'élément master, ça lui plairait tellement qu'il se laisserait faire.

**Elie : **Si c'est ce qu tu voulais faire, je crois que c'est raté.

**Rushia : **Hein ?

Rushia se retourna et vit Sieg et Reina sur le point de s'embrasser. Horrifié, il tira Sieg par le col de son manteau de toutes ses forces.

**Sieg : **Non mais ça va pas !

**Reina : **Rushia, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! On étaient sur le point de...

**Rushia : **De faire une énorme boulette !

**Reina : **Quoi ? Et depuis quand tu te mêles de ma vie amoureuse ?

**Haru : **C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu veux les empêcher de se bécoter ? Ils ont l'âge, contrairement à certains qui ne sont pas encore bien mûrs dans leurs têtes.

**Rushia : **Là n'est pas le problème ! Si tu te fais bécoter par ce sale traître, ce plouc, ce cafard, cet andouille, cet abruti de crétin d'élément master, tu remets plus les pieds au QG !

**Reina : **Ça va, j'ai compris. Sieg, on reprendra là où on s'est arrêtés chez toi.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

**Sieg**_ (en s'asseyent sur le sable)_Eh non... Pas chez moi.

**Reina : **Ben pourquoi pas chez toi ?

**Sieg : **Parce que... Chez moi il y a eut un... Un "accident".

**Reina : **Un accident ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé.

**Rushia : **Sieg, petit cachottier ♥

**Reina : **Toi on t'as pas sonné le bouseux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sieg ? T'as l'air abattu.

**Sieg : **...

**Elie : **Aller, fait pas ton Jegan. C'est pas comme si t'avais cramé ta maison de tes propres mains.

Sieg baissa les yeux d'un air honteux.

**Haru : **Non, c'est quand même pas ça... T'as vraiment cramé toi même ton appart !

Sieg devenait de plus en plus rouge de honte, signe que le réponse était oui. Même si Rushia était très étonné, pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué cette occasion en or de se moquer de son traître préféré. Il parti donc dans des éclats de rire à crever les tympans. Après une bonne minute, Rushia tomba en larmes de joie sur le dos de Sieg encore assis dans le sable.

**Rushia : **Ce que t'es pas doué toi alors.

**Sieg **_(commençant à s'énerver)_ J'ai fait une gaffe, c'est tout, pas la peine d'en rire autant ! Et dégage de mon dos, il y que les filles qu'on le droit de se mettre là.

**Rushia : **Parce que les filles montent sur ton dos ?

**Sieg : **Oui mais d'habitude c'est devant qu'elles veulent monter... Mais c'est pas ça le problème !

**Haru : **Alors comment t'as fait ton compte ?

**Rushia : **Vas-y que je rigole encore un peu.

**Sieg : **Ben il était tard, j'avais fait un long entraînement, j'étais complètement crevé si bien que dès que je suis rentré je suis allé me coucher.

**Reina : **Il se couche sans se laver et tout habillé ? Il est crade.

**Sieg : **Mais peu après je me suis mit à cauchemarder de Rushia à qui j'envoyait des boules de feu.

**Rushia : **C'est gentil. Même si une fois j'ai rêve que je le tuait.

**Sieg : **Sauf que sans m'en rendre compte, je les lançais pour de vrai les boules de feu. Quand je me suis réveillé j'était dans un camion de pompiers et ils m'ont dit que toutes mes affaires étaient sauvés, grâce l'alarme incendie qui m'a même pas réveillée, et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvés l'origine de l'incendie. Tu m'étonnes, j'allais quand même pas leur dire que c'est moi qui a fait flamber mon beau loft.

**Elie : **T'as un loft ?

**Sieg : **Même si c'est plus qu'un tas de cendre, il est toujours à moi.

**Rushia : **Tu vois Reina, maintenant j'ai une bonne raison pour pas l'accepter dans le QG : il va tout détruire sans s'en rendre compte cet abruti de traître !

**Reina : **Tu vas te calmer, oui ? T'es soûlant.

**Sieg : **C'est gentil de me défendre Reina, mais cette fois je vais le faire tout seul. Je vais venger mes cheveux que t'as mit en pétard.

Sieg prit une poigné de sable, l'humidifia avec l'élément de l'eau pour qu'elle devienne compacte comme une boule de neige et la lança en plein sur la tronche de Rushia.

**Rushia : **Beark ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

**Sieg : **Juste du sable humide.

**Rushia : **Toi alors, t'es mort !

Rushia pris les restes du lancé de Sieg et les lui renvoya au même endroit qu'il l'avait reçu.

**Sieg : **Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche !

**Rushia : **Vas-y, j'attends que ça !

C'est ainsi que Sieg et Rushia commencèrent une bataille de boule de sable. Mais pendant ce temps Haru, Elie et Reina trouvaient le temps long.

**Elie : **Ils peuvent pas arrêter de se battre ? On dirait des gosses de 6 ans qui trouvent rien d'autre à faire que de se défier jour et nuit.

**Reina : **Que veut-tu ? Ils sont aussi débiles l'un que l'autre.

**Haru : **En plus c'est moi qui devrais combattre Rushia sans relâche. Je suis le Rave master après tout.

**Reina : **Il est crétin jusqu'à la moelle mais il est quand même plus fort que toi.

**Haru : **Oui, c'est ça que j'arrive pas à comprendre.

Du côté de Sieg et Rushia...

**Rushia : **T'est qu'un personnage insipide ! Tu sers à rien dans l'histoire !

**Sieg : **Abuse pas de ta place de gros méchant !

**Rushia : **Je suis pas gros à l'inverse d'un certain traître ! Je fais attention à ma ligne moi !

**Sieg : **Tu bouffes de taille fine !

Ils s'envoyaient des injures et des boules de sable par millier. Jusqu'au moment où Rushia visa de travers et son projectile arriva sur Reina. La bataille cessa pour laisser place à un silence de mort : tous étaient immobiles et c'est à peine si ils osaient respirer. Reina enleva le sable qui l'avait touché, retira ses talons hauts et se mit à courir après Rushia, une lance d'argent à la main.

**Reina : **Rushia si je t'attrape t'es mort !

**Sieg : **C'est pas dans une pub pour du fromage ça ?

**Rushia **_(courrant le plus vite possible)_ AU SECOURS !

**Elie : **J'aide pas les pervers.

**Haru : **J'aide pas les Démon Card.

**Sieg : **Vengeance.

**Rushia : **Allez crever !


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Quand Rushia repassa devant Sieg, celui-ci se fit le plaisir de faire un croche-patte au Dark Bring master qui tomba en avalant du sable.

**Reina : **Je te tiens !

Elle le mit sur le dos, s'assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de sauver et lui fila une bonne dizaine de coup de poing avant que la montre de Rushia se mette à sonner.

**Reina : **C'est quoi qui sonne ?

**Rushia : **C'est ma montre, il est 2 heures du mat.

**Haru : **Pourquoi tu la fais sonner à cette heure-ci ?

**Rushia : **Parce que c'est à cette heure-ci que je doit me coucher si je veux arriver à me lever le lendemain. Alors si tu veux bien de lever Reina, je rentre au QG.

**Reina : **OK. Je crois que moi aussi je vais vous quitter.

Reina se leva puis Rushia en fit de même. Dès qu'il fut sur ses jambes, Reina lui mit un dernier pain.

**Rushia : **Ça va, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

**Reina : **Oui mais c'est pas tous les jours que je peux te frapper impunément. Alors j'en profite.

**Rushia : **Grrrrr ...

**Reina **_(faisant la bise à tout le monde)_ Salut Elie. A plus Haru. Au revoir mon petit Sieg Hartounet d'amour ♥.

Au contact des tendres lèvres de Reina sur sa joue, Sieg devient tout rouge.

**Sieg : **Les lèvres de Reina sont si douces.

Rushia suivit Reina qui commençait à partir et se retourna vers Haru&Cie en leurs adressant un petit signe de la main.

**Rushia : **Haru, si je te retrouve t'es mort. Elie, un jour je t'aurais dans mes bras. Et Sieg, ce grand dadet, j'ai déjà dit ce qui se passera si je te croise sur mon chemin. Bye les andouille ! Sauf toi ma petite Elie ♥.

**Elie : **Je me serais bien passé du sauf toi.

Haru, Elie et Sieg regardaient Rushia et Reina s'éloigner dans la nuit noire quand tout à coup, Sieg se souvint de quelque chose.

**Sieg : **Je crois que moi je vais devoir partir.

**Haru : **Parce que ta chérie viens de partir ?

**Sieg : **Non, en fait je viens de me rappeler que mon roi devait m'envoyer "un bon gardien du temps" pour me faire la morale et me pourrir ma nuit de sommeil parce que je le valais bien. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. En plus il a dû arriver peu de temps après que je sois parti rejoindre Reina, il devait être là à 8 heures.

**Elie : **Mais si c'est ton roi qui te l'a envoyé, c'est que ça devait être important pour ton travail.

**Sieg : **C'est justement parce que c'était pour mon travail que j'ai oublié : pour, moi travail rime avec doigts de pieds en éventail. Mais avec un peu de chance il m'aura attendu à l'hôtel.

**Haru : **Sérieusement, tu crois qu'il t'aura attendu pendant 7 heures ?

**Sieg : **Et toi tu crois que ce bon gardien du temps aura fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans même avoir botté les fesses du grand Sieg Hart, le gardien du temps qui fait son cancre ? Non, je crois pas. Surtout si la fille qu'il a draguée récemment – en supposant qu'il drague – me préfère a lui. Mais bref, à plus tous les deux et faites pas de bêtises !

Sieg s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas avant qu'Haru ne place un mot.

**Haru : **C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire ça, incapable !

Sieg se retourna une dernière fois pour tirer la langue comme un gamin de maternelle et disparu à son tour en courrant dans l'obscurité du soir.

**Haru : **Bon et bien si on allait se recoucher maintenant ? En plus on avait décidés de se coucher tôt pour être en forme dans quelques heures.

**Elie : **Dans quelques heures ?

**Haru : **Oui, ça fait 2 heures qu'on est demain.

**Elie : **Ah oui. Pour tout dire moi aussi je commence à être fatiguer. Quelle superbe soirée on a passée on a passés.

**Haru : **Superbe ? Non mais tu veux rire? On a dû faire équipe avec nos pires ennemis, notre allié le plus sérieux qui devient le moins sérieux, on part sans payer une addition colossale, dans ce même restaurant on met un foutoir du diable et pour finir Sieg et Rushia n'ont pas cessés un instant de se battre. C'est ça une superbe soirée pour toi ?

**Elie : **Du moment qu'on s'amuse c'est génial.

**Haru : **Oui, t'as raison Elie. Ça fait du bien un petit moment de répit.

C'est ainsi que s'achève cette belle nuit, la seule où la paix régna entre Symphonia et Rare Globe, la trêve d'un soir.

**Sieg : **Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est toujours pas la fin. Attendez les bonus pour nous voir le lendemain, je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tronche plus que ça vous amuse tant.

**Rushia : **Oui, ça m'amuse que tu te fasses tabasser.

**Sieg : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

**Rushia : **C'est moi qu'aurait dû annoncer ce que tu viens de dire alors je viens te pourrir l'existence.

**Sieg : **Je vais t'étriper !

**Rushia : **Tu vas mourir !

**Haru : **C'est reparti pour un tour...


	18. Chapitre Bonus 1

Chapitre bonus 1

Nous sommes le lendemain de la nuit de paix entre Rave et Dark Bring, ou le même jour que la fin de celle-ci puis ce qu'elle s'est terminée à 2 heures du matin. Allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-ci, jour de grande détresse pour certaines personnes. Commençons du côté d'Haru et de ses amis, aux alentours de 7 heures du matin...

**Musica : **Vous allez vous lever les marmottes !

**Let : **Ça fait une heure qu'on essaye de vous faire lever.

**Haru : **Mm... Je veux dormir encore grande sœur...

**Ruby : **On aura plus le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner poyo.

**Griff : **Réveillez-vous Mlle Elie !

**Plue : **Poon !

**Elie :** ...

**Griff : **Si je lui faisait du bouche à bouche...

**Musica & Let : **NON !

**Ruby : **Je ne comprends pas poyo, on s'est couchés très tôt pourtant.

**Musica : **Ils ont dû faire "certaines choses" dans la chambre du dessus avant d'aller dormir.

**Let : **Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça...

Ce n'était pas mieux au QG des Démon Card, Deep Snow et Haja avaient peinés à faire sortir Bérial, Julius et Jegan de leurs sommeils. Bérial tenta de prendre un verre de jus d'orange pour le petit-déjeuner mais comme la bouteille était vide il retourna se coucher. Julius n'était même pas arrivé jusqu'à la cuisine, il s'était endormi debout contre la porte. Quand à Jegan, il s'était levé quand Haja était entré et aussi tôt recouché quand il fut sorti.

**Deep : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin ?

**Haja : **Je ne sait pas mais nous sommes les seuls éveillés.

**Deep : **Comment ! Même son altesse Rushia dort encore !

**Haja : **Sa majesté Rushia n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu le sais bien. Mais les autres oration seis doivent m'obéir. Et Reina ?

**Deep : **La porte était fermée à clé et aussitôt que je lui ai dit de se lever elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus.

**Haja : **Tout comme moi avec sa majesté.

**Deep : **Du temps de King ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi.

Dans la chambre de Reina...

**Reina : **Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous réveiller si tôt ? Il est que 10 heures. Mais maintenant j'arriverai plus à me rendormir... J'ai qu'à appeler Sieg pour passer le temps.

Maintenant allons voir comment se débrouille Sieg avec son travail. Comme il l'avait prévu, le bon gardien du temps l'avait attendu dans sa chambre et n'avait pas permis à Sieg de fermer l'œil de le nuit. Voyant que Sieg n'écoutait strictement rien de ce qu'il lui disait, le BGDT décida de l'emmener voir le roi de leur ville natale pour que Sieg reçoive une bonne correction. Maintenant, retournons au présent : Sieg et Jack -c'est comme ça que s'appel le BGDT-

venaient d'entrer dans la salle du trône.

**Roi : **Bonjour Jack.

**Jack **_(s'agenouillant)_ Je vous salue mon roi.

**Roi : **Bonjour à toi aussi Sieg.

**Sieg **_(à moitié endormi)_ Salut.

**Roi : **Je te prie de me saluer avec moins de familiarité Sieg.

**Sieg : **Oui, excusez-moi.

**Roi : **Alors Jack, cette petite leçon s'est bien passée ?

**Jack : **Elle s'est pas bien passée du tout. Pour commencer, Sieg n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé, j'ai dû l'attendre jusqu'à 2 heures du matin où il est entré dans la chambre sans même me voir et s'est directement couché. J'ai mit plus d'une demi-heure pour le réveiller et quand je lui parlais il se rendormait. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre je vous l'ai ramené pour décider de son sort.

**Roi : **Et pourquoi est-il rentré si tard ?

**Jack : **Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

**Roi : **J'attends tes explications Sieg Hart.

Le temps que Jack déballe tout ce qu'il avait à dire, Sieg s'était endormi.

**Roi : **Mais il dort debout ce fainéant !

**Jack : **On dirait bien.

Soudain, une alarme de voiture retentie dans la salle, réveillant Sieg en sursaut.

**Roi : **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan !

**Sieg : **Mon portable. J'ai dû mal régler la sonnerie quand c'est Reina qui m'appel.

**Jack : **Reina ?

**Sieg : **Je peux répondre s'il vous plait ? Si je décroche pas je vais me faire tuer.

**Jack : **Ce sera pas une grande perte.

**Roi : **Si c'est autant important, vas-y mais je veux entendre la conversation.

**Sieg : **D'accord, merci beaucoup. Allo Reina.

**Reina : **Bonjour mon petit Sieg Hartounet d'amour.

**Sieg : **Bonjour Reina. Que me veut l'honneur de cet appel ?

**Reina : **Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Sieg : **Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te poser cette question ? Enfin bref, t'est déjà réveillée ?

**Reina : **Oui, Deep Snow a frappé à la porte en hurlant. Heureusement que j'avais fermé la porte à clé sinon il m'aurait vu en petite tenue.

**Sieg **_(en rougissant) _C'est pas le moment de parler de ça et puis je vais devoir te laisser.

**Reina : **D'habitude quand je te parle de petite tenue ça te plait. Et pourquoi tu veux écourter ma seule joie de la journée ? T'es avec une fille ?

**Sieg : **Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je suis au travail et j'ai des problèmes alors si tu pouvais raccrocher ça m'aiderait bien, je te rappellerais plus tard.

**Reina : **Tu sais, ça m'étonne pas que t'aies des problèmes avec ton job, y a qu'à voir ce que tu fait de tes journées...

**Sieg : **Reina arrête ! Je t'ai dit que je te rappellerais après !

**Reina : **C'est pas la peine de t'énerver, j'ai presque fini. Je voulais juste te demander si ça t'a plu ce qu'on a fait hier.

**Sieg : **Bien sûr que ça m'a plu, on devrait même le faire plus souvent. C'est bon, je peux raccrocher ?

**Reina : **Oui, tu peux. Mais tu n'oublies pas de me rappeler.

**Sieg : **Non j'oublierais pas. À tout à l'heure Reina.

**Reina : **T'as intérêt sinon t'es un homme mort. À tout de suite mon petit Hartounet.


	19. Chapitre Bonus 2

Chapitre bonus 2

Sieg raccrocha et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**Sieg : **Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bavarde cette fille.

**Roi : **En tout cas on apprend des chose avec elle : le Sieg Hartounet d'amour aime voir les filles en petite tenue et fait tout sauf son travail. Et je ne parle pas de ce que vous avez fait hier.

**Sieg : **Ce qu'on a fait hier ? Mais vous ne savez même pas de quoi on parlait.

**Jack : **On imagine bien, Don Juan.

**Sieg : **Vous pensez tout de même pas qu'on a fait ce que je pense ?

**Roi : **Que pourrait-on penser d'autre ?

**Sieg : **J'avoue, je suis sorti avec elle hier mais...

**Roi : **Silence ! Savoir que tu sortais avec une fille alors que je t'avais envoyé Jack pour te rattraper suffi pour te mettre quelques jours derrière les barreaux.

**Sieg : **Quoi !

**Jack : **Avec tout ce que t'as fait tu devrait t'estimer heureux de t'en tirer qu'avec quelques jours.

**Sieg : **Mais...

**Roi : **Gardes ! Mettez-moi ce bon à rien aux oubliettes !

**Gardes : **C'est comme si c'était fait mon roi.

**Roi : **J'allait oublier,donnez-moi aussi son portable.

**Sieg : **Non ! Tout ce que vous voulez sauf ça ! Pas mon élément cx351 ! Je dois rappeler Reina !

**Jack : **Le roi t'a demandé ton portable Sieg !

**Sieg : **Pff... Tenez... Le voici.

Sieg sorti un tout petit portable couleur bleu métallique de sa poche et le confia à Jack qui le transmis au roi.

**Roi : **Tu peux le garder Jack, c'est toi qui vas surveiller Sieg.

**Sieg & Jack : **Vraiment !

**Roi : **Oui, vraiment.

**Jack : **Eh ! Eh !

**Sieg : **Oh non.

Jack suivi Sieg entouré par les deux gardes. Le chemin qui menait aux oubliettes était long, complètement à l'opposé de là où ils se trouvaient et impossible à trouver si on ne le connaissait pas. Sieg était déprimé au plus haut point, sachant que dès qu'il sortirait de ce pétrin Reina viendrait le massacrer. Mais Jack, lui, rayonnait de bonheur et ricanait dans son coin tellement il était heureux que Sieg paye enfin pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

**Sieg : **C'est encore loin ?

**Garde n°1 : **T'es impatient d'aller au frais, toi.

**Garde n°2 : **Pourtant il y a pas de fille dans ta cellule.

**Sieg : **C'est même pas drôle.

**Jack : **Maintenant que t'as une petite amie les autres ne t'intéressent plus ? Je comprend, t'es un mec fidèle, tu veux pas la tromper. En plus elle doit te plaire pour que vous fassiez des choses au lit...

**Sieg : **J'ai rien fait avec elle ! Faudra te le dire combien de fois avant que ça rentre dans ta petite tête toute vide !

**Garde n°1 : **Calme-toi.

**Sieg : **J'aimerais bien que lui aussi il se calme avec ses mensonges.

**Jack : **Sa cellule est sécurisée j'espère ?

**Garde n°2 : **Oui, quand il sera à l'intérieur il ne pourra plus utiliser de magie. D'ailleurs la voici.

La cellule que désignait le garde était spacieuse, pas très confortable et à la différence des cellules normales, les barreaux étaient blancs. Le premier garde ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Sieg d'entrer. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, le garde leva la jambe pour s'apprêter à pousser Sieg aux fesses à coup de pied comme dans les films. Mais au moment où il allait toucher sa cible, Sieg trébucha sur un rocher qui dépassait du sol et s'aplati comme une crêpe dans sa cellule.

**Sieg : **Waoutch.

Jack et les gardes partirent dans des éclats de rire "à la Rushia" et essayaient de parler en même temps, de ce fait on ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

**Sieg : **C'est si drôle que ça quand je tombe ?

**Jack **_(riant)_ Non, Ah ! Ah ! C'est...

**Sieg : **Te fatigue pas, je comprend rien de ce que tu dis.

**Garde n°1 **_(ayant retrouvé son calme et fermé la cellule)_ Tiens Jack, je te laisse les clés.

**Jack : **Merci.

**Garde n°2 : **Prends bien soin de lui pendant son séjour ici.

**Jack : **T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Tandis que les gardes retournaient à la salle du trône, Jack pris place sur le tabouret qui se trouvait à droite du cachot de Sieg.

**Sieg : **Dis, ça fait combien de temps exactement quelques jours ?

**Jack : **J'chais pas, 2-3 jours, 2-3 mois, 2-3 ans...

**Sieg : **Dis que tu sais pas au lieu de raconter des...

**Jack : **Et toi essaye d'être un peu plus poli avec les adultes.

**Sieg : **Oh non, tu vas pas te mettre à faire comme Reina.

**Jack : **Hein ?

**Sieg : **Elle arrête pas de me dire que je suis qu'un gosse et que je devrais grandir un peu dans ma tête.

**Jack : **Elle a pas tort.

**Sieg : **J'avoue que sur certains points elle a raison.

**Jack : **Comme ?

**Sieg : **Comme quand je bave à la vue d'une petite culotte.

**Jack : **Rien que ça ?

**Sieg : **Je suis un garçon sensible à ce genre de chose.

**Jack : **Pff...


	20. Chapitre Bonus 3

Chapitre bonus 3

Soudain, la même alarme de voiture que tout à l'heure retentie.

**Jack : **Elle est super forte ta sonnerie !

**Sieg : **J'ai pas pu la régler depuis son dernier appel.

**Reina : **Sieg, décroches immédiatement ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de parler dans ton répondeur ! T'es peut-être au boulot mais moi j'en ai rien à faire ! Si j'ai besoin de te rappeler une seconde fois ça va mal aller pour toi !

**Jack : **Elle rigole pas ta copine. Elle me ferait presque peur.

**Sieg : **Moi elle me fait vraiment peur.

**Jack : **T'as peur d'une fille, toi, le grand Don Juan !

**Sieg : **Tu vas arrêter un peu avec Don Juan ? Et puis cette fille c'est une oration seis des Démon Card, avec elle faut faire gaffe à ses fesses.

**Jack : **C'est une Démon Card ! Et le roi le sait au moins ?

**Sieg : **Évidemment tronche de cake. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis fait engeulé à cause d'elle.

**Jack : **Donc si tu la rappelle pas elle va vraiment de botter les fesses ?

**Sieg : **T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Et j'aurais droit à bien pire qu'un simple bottage de fesses.

**Jack : **Mon pauvre Sieg, je te plains.

**Sieg : **Comme j'imagine que tu me laisseras pas envoyer rien qu'un tout petit SMS pour lui expliquer la situation, tu ferais bien de baisser le son de la sonnerie.

**Jack **_(bidouillant le portable) _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors, où est-ce que c'est ?

**Élément cx351 : **BIP.

**Sieg : **Pas là, crétin.

**Élément cx351 : **BIP.

**Sieg : **Pas là, andouille.

**Élément cx351 : **BIP.

**Sieg : **Pas là...

**Jack : **Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

**Sieg : **Crie pas, je t'aide.

**Jack : **Et t'as besoin de m'insulter ?

**Sieg : **Bah oui, parce que tu me fait honte à pas trouver le menu de la sonnerie.

**Jack : **Bon, si il y a marqué sonnerie c'est que ça doit être là.

**Sieg : **Tu veux que ce soit quoi ?

**Jack : **J'en sais rien, il est tellement compliqué ton portable.

**Sieg : **Mon élément cx351 ! Être compliqué ! Non mais raconte pas n'importe quoi !

**Jack : **Maintenant c'est toi qui cries.

**Sieg : **Je crie car je défends mon élément cx351, le portable multifonction le plus simple d'utilisation.

**Jack : **T'aimes bien parler pour ne rien dire, je me trompe ?

**Sieg : **Hein ?

**Jack : **Quand on te parle travail tu dis rien mais côté portable, tu t'excites pour un rien.

**Sieg : **J'y peux rien si j'aime pas bosser. Et mon portable me rend bien des services. Même si il est un peu encombré...

**Jack : **Tu peux pas changer de sujet ?

**Sieg : **Pourquoi ? T'as pas de portable ?

**Jack : **Je suis bien obligé, pour le travail c'est plus pratique mais c'est pas ce qui me dérange.

**Sieg : **Alors c'est quoi ?

**Jack : **Le bruit qui sort de ta bouche.

**Sieg **_(commençant à chanter) _**♫** Oh Reina, si tu savais. Tout le mal que l'on me fait. Oh Reina, si je pouvais. Près de ton corps nu me reposer...

**Jack : **La ferme Sieg, il y a des enfants qui lisent.

**Sieg : **Pff...

**Jack :** Au cas où tu le saurait pas, je suis censé être en congé alors je voudrai un peu de calme.

**Sieg : **Ça te dérange pas de faire un baby-sitting pendant tes congés ?

**Jack : **Ça, c'est autre chose. Et j'en ai assez de te parler.

**Sieg : **Ah ouais ? Bah si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'adresserait plus jamais la parole !

Sur ces mots, Sieg parti s'allonger dans le fond de sa cellule, face au mur, dos à Jack et bien décidé à ne plus lui parler. Mais au bout de quelques temps...

**Jack : **Eh, Sieg.

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **Non, tu boudes pas encore dans ton coin ?

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **Arrête Sieg, c'est les gamins qui font ça... Même si t'en est un.

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **Aller, c'est pas rigolo de t'embêter si tu réagis pas. Je t'ai blessé autant que ça ?

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **Sieg je...

Ne pesant plus qu'il était sur un tabouret, Jack perdit l'équilibre en essayent de se retourner et se cogna contre les barreaux de la cellule avant de finir les fesses au sol.

**Jack : **Ouille ouille ouille.

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **Oh là, il y vraiment un truc qui cloche : je me casse la gueule et il se moque même pas de moi. Peut-être que si je m'excusait... Sieg, tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit... Je le pense pas vraiment, je veux dire, je le pense pas du tout. C'est juste pour te taquiner, parce que j'aime bien tes réactions à mes provocations. C'est aussi bête que toi, non c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin il faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au sérieux. Tu veux bien me pardonner Sieg ?

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **Ben si c'est comme ça, moi aussi je boude !


	21. Chapitre Bonus 4

Chapitre bonus 4

**Sieg : **...

**Jack : **C'est bizarre, j'ai beau tout faire il dit rien. Et si il s'était suicidé ? Non c'est idiot, retire-toi ça de la tête mon pauvre Jack, tu délires. Sieg...

Pris par la panique, Jack ouvrit la cellule à toute vitesse et se rua sur Sieg.

**Jack** _(secouant Sieg comme un prunier)_Sieg, Sieg répond-moi, dit quelque chose je t'en supplie.

**Sieg **_(avec une voix pâteuse)_Mmm... Kékià ? Je dormais bien moi.

**Jack : **Dormais ?

**Sieg : **Ben oui, maintenant je dors plus.

**Jack : **Donc j'ai fait des excuses dans le vent et je me suis inquiété pour rien... Et il se permet de faire des blagues à 2 balles !

**Sieg : **Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

**Jack : **Non ! Tout va bien !

Jack se mit à donner des supers coups de pieds dans le ventre du pauvre Sieg, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pour se passer les nerfs. Deux minutes plus tard...

**Garde n°1 : **Jack ! Je comprend bien qu'il te soûle mais à ce point...

**Jack** _(haletant)_Oui... À ce point...

**Garde n°2 **_(s'approchant de Sieg)_J'espère que tu l'as pas tué, vous êtes attendus à la salle du trône.

**Jack : **Hein ?

**Sieg : **Sauvé...

**Garde n°1 : **Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a le Hart ? C'est grave ?

**Garde n°2 : **Bah un peu, oui. Il doit voir deux ou trois côtes cassées vu le sang qu'il a craché. Tu peux te lever ?

**Sieg : **Je... crois pas.

**Garde n°2 : **Jack tu vas porter le blessé sur ton dos et on se dépêche.

**Jack : **Pourquoi moi ?

**Garde n°2 : **Parce que c'est toi qui l'a mit dans cet état.

**Jack : **Pff... Sieg je te fait l'honneur de pouvoir monter sur mon dos, alors profites-en parce que ce sera le dernier.

**Sieg : **C'est ça... Ouais.

Une fois Sieg hissé sur le dos de Jack, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où une surprise attendait Sieg. Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ? C'est à lui de voir. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Sieg était à moitié endormi, les yeux cols, mais écoutait ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon Sieg ! Pour une fois qu'il va au travail, c'est pour se faire tabasser !

**Sieg **_(ouvrant les yeux)_Ce... Cette voix, c'est... Reina ?

**Reina : **Oh comme c'est chou : il est sur le point de perdre connaissance et il reconnaît ma voix.

**Sieg : **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

**Reina : **Est-ce que c'est une façon d'accueillir sa salvatrice ?

**Sieg : **Non, Reina.

**Reina : **Bon, je te dirais ce que je fais ici quand on m'aura expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé.

**Roi : **Jack, c'est toi qui étais chargé de le surveiller, tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé.

**Jack : **...

**Sieg : **Il veut rien dire parce que c'est de sa faute.

**Jack : **La ferme sale cafteur !

**Roi : **Jack !

**Jack : **Oui, veuillez m'excuser de cet emportement. Avant de commencer j'aimerais me...

Jack laissa tomber Sieg qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un grand cri de souffrance.

**Jack : **... Soulager le dos de cet énorme poids.

**Sieg **_(essayant de se lever)_ Tu trouve que j'était pas assez, outch, assez amoché comme ça ?

**Reina : **Assis le Hart ! Si tu te lèves t'auras encore plus mal.

**Sieg : **Oui, Reina.

**Jack :** Elle a une de ces autorité cette Reina. Ou alors c'est lui qu'est trop docile. Il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil comme s'il était son chien.

**Reina **_(s'approchant de Jack) _Dis, tu dois avoir une sacré dent contre mon Sieg pour lui faire des trucs pareils. Raconte un peu pourquoi tu lui en veux comme ça.

**Jack : **Oui, tout de suite.Ça viens pas de lui, c'est elle qu'a une grande autorité. Je vais pas tout raconter en détail, c'est trop honteux. C'est juste qu'après ce qu'il m'a fait j'étais tellement énervé que j'ai pas pu retenir ma colère et... Les coups sont partis tout seuls. Déjà qu'au début il était insupportable.

**Reina **_(regardant Sieg baisser les yeux)_Insupportable tu dis...

**Jack : **Évidement, il est pire qu'un gosse de 4 ans. Je savait bien que j'avais pas le droit de la frapper, et quand il m'a dit que sa petite amie allait lui casser la gueule je m'en suis bien réjouit.

**Reina : **C'est ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais pas retrouvé dans cet état. Mais t'inquiètes pas, même comme ça je trouverait bien un moyen de le punir.

**Sieg : **Parce que tu trouves que j'ai pas encore eut mon compte ?

**Reina : **Si mais moi je me suis pas amusé avec toi.

**Sieg : **Ça t'as pas suffi hier ?

**Reina : **Hier c'était hier, aujourd'hui c'est autre chose. Mais évidement hier c'était un jour fantastique : t'as porté la tonne vêtements que je t'ai fait payer, je t'ai fait essuyer le sol, j'ai failli t'embrasser, j'ai pu te donner 6 baffes... Ce fut un des plus beaux moments de ma vie.

**Sieg : **Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, c'est pas un moment que j'ai beaucoup apprécié.


	22. Chapitre Bonus 5

Chapitre bonus 5

**Jack : **Alors c'est ce que vous avez fait hier ?

**Reina : **Ben oui, il imaginait quoi le bourreau des beaux gosses ?

**Sieg : **Qu'on avait fait des choses au lit.

**Jack : **Mais on t'a rien demandé !

**Reina : **Mauvaise réaction, si tu dis ça c'est que c'est vrai. N'est-ce pas ?

**Jack : **Bon, oui, je l'ai dit et pensé et alors ? Il y a qu'à voir toutes les filles qui lui courent après pour penser qu'il l'a fait au moins une fois.

**Sieg : **Et alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'ai fait avec Reina ?

**Jack : **Ben parce que vous avez l'air proches l'un de l'autre.

**Reina & Sieg : **Proches ?

**Jack : **Elle a dit que vous avez failli vous embrasser.

**Reina : **Mais ça c'était dans le feu de l'action : on avait un décor de rêve, nos bouches se sont approchées lentement l'une de l'autre et...

**Sieg : **Rushia a essayé de m'étrangler.

**Jack : **Rushia ?

**Reina : **Le nouveau King de Demon Card, un gamin insupportable qui se fait un plaisir de me pourrir la vie et qu'est jaloux de Sieg.

**Roi : **T'as gardé bon contact avec les Demon Card, Sieg.

**Sieg : **Pas spécialement, c'est Reina qui me téléphone tous les jours et comme elle peut pas s'empêcher de parler, tout le monde est au courrant et viens nous embêter.

**Reina : **Comment ça je peux pas m'empêcher de parler !

**Sieg : **Mais c'est pas le nombre de fille qu'un gars à ses pieds qui fait qui l'ai fait ou pas...

**Reina : **C'est ça, change de sujet.

**Sieg : **C'est si le gars après qui elles courent est pervers ou pas, ce qui ...

**Reina : **Est le cas.

**Sieg : **Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est pas vrai du tout !

**Reina : **Arrêtes de mentir Sieg, j'aime pas ça du tout. Ou alors tu voudrais que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

**Sieg : **Non ! Surtout pas ça ! Pas en présence du roi ! Et en celle de Jack non plus.

**Roi : **Et pourquoi pas Sieg ? Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher cela ne devrait pas t'embarrasser.

**Sieg : **Eh... Ben... C'est que...

**Jack : **T'es piégé Sieg.

**Sieg : **Fait pas le malin toi, à ma place tu serais dans la même position que moi.

**Jack : **Oh que non, ces histoires là et moi ça fait deux.

**Sieg : **Grrrrr...

**Reina : **Bon, je commence ?

**Sieg **_(avançant à 4 pattes)_Nan.

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

**Sieg : **À cause de toi je peux pas me lever alors j'avance comme je peux. Mon roi, puis-je me permettre de négocier la chose avec votre noble personne ?

**Roi : **On pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente, en effet. Mais cela dépend jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour le trouver.

**Sieg : **Tout ce que vous voulez du moment que c'est dans mes moyens.

**Roi : **J'hésite si ça l'est ou pas...

**Sieg : **Alors ça l'est.

**Roi : **Très bien. Donc je te confie à Reina pour la semaine.

**Sieg : **R... Reina... La... La semaine...

**Reina : **Oui, t'as bien entendu Sieg : t'es à moi pour toute une semaine.

**Sieg : **Et tu le savais ! Tu savais que ça allait finir comme ça, j'en suis sûr ! Et puis rester avec elle pendant autant de temps c'est au-dessus des mes force !

**Jack : **Ah non, t'as dit que c'était dans tes moyens.

**Sieg : **Mais je savais pas ce que c'était.

**Roi : **Cela ne change pas ce que tu as dit.

**Sieg : **Mais euuu, je sais bien que je vous soûle mon roi, à rien faire de la journée, mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire des coups comme ça.

**Roi : **Ce n'est pas que tu me soûles Sieg, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi. Quand on cherche à te joindre, soit tu as déjà quelqu'un en ligne soit que ton forfait est épuisé ou alors tu as éteint ton portable. Et tu sais que pas mal de rumeurs courent à ton sujet, tu es aussi très pris par ton fan-club et tu as récemment raté un examen très important pour ta carrière de gardien du temps. Ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi les rapports de dépenses te concernant qui ne sont pas très optimistes...

**Sieg : **Oui, je sais tout ça, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter et puis tout n'est pas entièrement de ma faute... Mais ce que vous me faites-là c'est inhumain ! Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire je mérite quand même pas que vous complotiez dans mon dos pour m'envoyer au devant d'une mort certaine !

**Roi : **Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir, elle m'a promis de prendre soin de toi.

**Sieg : **Pour elle, prendre soin de moi c'est me martyriser jusqu'à que j'en peuve plus.

**Reina **_(donnant un grand coup de pied à Sieg) _Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Avec tous les coups accumulés, Sieg ne pu s'empêcher de cracher un flot de sang au pied du trône. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Jack s'inquiéta pour la vie de Sieg et fonça vers lui.


	23. Chapitre Bonus 6

Chapitre bonus 6

**Jack : **Sieg ! Ça va ? T'es mort ?

**Sieg** Crétin... C'est quoi... s'te question... ?Kof !

**Reina : **T'inquiète, il en faut plus que ça pour le faire crever.

**Sieg : **Pas... Tant que ça.

**Reina : **Quoi ? Déjà à bout de force ? Tu te ramollis Sieg.

**Jack : **Je l'avais déjà bien commencé, il pouvait à peine se déplacer et avec un coup comme ça et tout le sang qu'il a craché, je me demande comment il arrive à rester conscient.

**Reina : **Je croyait que tu détestait Sieg, toi.

**Jack : **Ce serait un peu dommage qu'il meurt, on n'aurait plus personne sur qui radoter.

**Reina : **Enfin maintenant il va plus protester.

**Sieg : **Non. Mais... Je peux plus faire le moindre geste.

**Reina : **Et tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ?

**Sieg : **Je voudrais bien savoir ce que t'as derrière la tête.

**Reina : **Ben je vais te porter.

**Sieg & Jack : **KEWA !

**Reina : **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce "KEWA" ? Vous croyez que je suis trop faible pour le faire ? Que j'ai de la guimauve dans les bras !

**Jack : **On n'a...

**Sieg : **Jamais dit ça.

**Reina : **Peut-être mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que j'ai entendu. Sieg, aux pieds.

**Sieg **_(essayant de s'échapper à 4 pattes)_ Nan, veux pas.

**Reina : **Oh que si.

Reina donna un petit coup à Sieg pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler, et elle le prit dans ses bras comme un prince aurait pris sa princesse.

**Sieg : **Ah mais non, pas comme ça.

**Reina : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE ?

**Sieg : **C'est les garçons qui prennent les filles comme ça, pas l'inverse. Et d'abord comment t'arrives à me porter ?

**Reina : **Tu sais, maintenant je vais en salle de muscu pour me passer les nerfs et avec Rushia j'y vais souvent, crois moi. J'ai même réussi à porter Julius quand cet abruti s'est tordu la cheville. Par contre toi t'es beaucoup plus lourd que lui on dirait, t'aurait pas grossi un peu par hasard ?

**Sieg : **Si je te dit que j'ai pris 3 kilos en une semaine tu me jette par terre ?

**Reina : **Non. Mais t'auras droit à un régime serré.

**Sieg : **J'aurais plus le droit de m'empifrer de petits-beurre ?

**Reina : **Non et j'en mangerais sous ton nez.

**Sieg : **T'es trop cruelle ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Comment tu veux que je sois en bonne santé sans petits-beurre ! Vous entendez, mon roi ! Elle veut me sucrer mes petits-beurre ! C'est un crime ! C'est abominable ! Elle est pas gentille avec moi !

**Roi : **Un vrai gamin celui-là. Accro aux sucreries et aux gâteaux secs. Emporte-le loin de ma vue Reina, une semaine sans ses caprices puérils me fera le plus grand bien.

**Reina : **À vos ordres monsieur le roi.

**Sieg : **Vous aussi vous êtes pas gentil avec moi ! Espèce de méchant !

**Reina **_(s'en allant avec Sieg dans les bras) _Alors à dans une semaine.

**Roi : **Oui, me l'abîme pas trop quand même.

**Reina : **Bon, on va chez toi Sieg ? C'est reconstruit ?

**Sieg : **Oui mais non.

**Reina : **C'est pas une réponse ça.

**Sieg : **Oui c'est reconstruit et non je pas qu'on aille chez moi.

**Reina : **Tu préfère que je t'amène voir Rushia ?

**Sieg : **Ah mais non !

La porte se referma sur eux alors que Sieg aurait bien accepté un peu d'aide.

**Jack : **Zut !

**Roi : **Quoi ? T'es autant attaché à lui ?

**Jack : **Non, j'ai oublié de lui rendre son portable.

**Roi : **Tu n'as qu'à les rattraper.

**Jack : **Non, elle me fait trop peur cette fille.

Et oui, c'est la fin car suite aux suppliements de Sieg, la semaine passée avec Reina ne vous sera malheureusement pas révélée.

**Rushia : **Quoi ! C'est pas juste, on coupe pas au moment où ça devient intéressant ! Tout ça à cause d'un petit caprice du traître.

**Sieg : **Tu veux que je t'en colle une ?

**Rushia : **J'aimerais bien voir ça !

**Sieg : **Et ben tu vas l'avoir mon poing dans la gueule !

**Rushia : **Je vais te chatouiller les côtes avec Decalogus histoire de voir si ça te calme !

**Haru : **Ils n'en finiront donc jamais ?

FIN

* * *

♥ Lapasdouée♥

http/rave-fan.site.voila.fr


End file.
